Enchanted Meetings
by Witty Teacup
Summary: After the death of his father, Matthew is left all alone. Constantly unnoticed, he desperately searches for someone to hang on to. But when he bumps into an unlikely person, he learns that there's hope for him yet, and find out what love really means.
1. Prologue: The Tragic Past

**_A/n: Hey! New story~! Hope this one goes good! _**

**_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue, _

_Carnations are white, _

_Just like you _

_~~~~Five Years Ago~~~~~_

_ Twelve-year-old Matthew Williams held his older brother with widened eyes. It was a dark cloudy and rainy day, perfectly fitting for the horror of what had happened. It was September, September 21, if he could recall correctly. This was a day he wouldn't soon forget. Today was the funeral of Francis Bonnefoy, his father. He felt tears on his shoulder, which he noticed was from his brother. At first, he told himself he wouldn't cry, but the tears slowly made its way down onto his face. His other father, Arthur, had one hand on Alfred's shoulder, his other on his. He could feel Arthur's sadness. Although Matthew could tell he was trying to hold it together for him and Alfred. It was truly terrible. _

_ "Well, maybe this is for the better," Arthur had told them. After all, his father was quite sick for a while. But Matthew knew him better than that. He knew Arthur was just as upset as the two of them. _

_ "Alfred, don't cry," Matthew started, but chocked on his own sobs. "Just don't cry." _

_ "I'm sorry Mattie, it's just…so hard! I never thought…" Alfred said back, still crying. Arthur knelt down and hugged the two brothers. _

_ "It's going to be alright, just be strong," Matthew sniffed and nodded. _

_ "Yeah, be strong for papa right?" Arthur put up a weak smile and nodded. _

_ "Yes." _

_ "And I'll be strong to dad!" Alfred chipped in, his voice still shaken. Arthur ruffled his hair in approval. _

_ "That's right," and before to long, the funeral ended, but the melancholy of that day still lingered in the hearts of many, but Matthew stayed strong just as he promised.  


* * *

_

_**Thank you~! R&R~! **_

_**-**_**IchigoMelon **_**  
**_


	2. Chapter I: Of Meetings and Flowers

A/n: Ok Matthew is about 16, turning 17 when 2010 hits right now so that makes him a junior in high school.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you_

**~~~Five Years Later~~~**

Matthew kept his promise; he even brought up the courage to visit his father's grave. He visited every so often and usually stayed there for quite some time. This time, it was the near the end of summer and he brought a gift.

**~August 28, 2009~**

Matthew carried a bouquet of roses in his arms as he sat near the grave.

"Hey there papa," he laid down the roses, "I brought you these, and they were your favorite weren't they? Roses." Matthew smiled and sat there. But then he frowned.

"I think I'm invisible papa…no one ever sees me, and it's really hard to make friends like this…" he paused and was silent for a good while as if thinking.

Matthew then stood, "Well, I guess I'll see you next time," and left.

_**~October 11, 2009~ **_

This time, Matthew had brought a bouquet of beautiful Violets.

"It's me again," The Canadian laid down the violets.

"I brought you these this time, I thought they were pretty," he smiled, though it wasn't anything special. He frowned again.

"Papa? I've been thinking about…. about…" Matthew stopped in mid sentence, wiping away a tear that had managed to fall, "Never mind…I love you," he stood, and turned.

_**~January 18, 2010~ **_

Matthew came again, but with a bouquet of the White Carnations instead.

"Hey, I'm here again," he once more, laid down the flowers, "Aren't these beautiful? They remind me of the snow…" he took a long silence. Suddenly, he felt water in his eyes.

"I don't know why, but…I'm on the verge of my sanity papa, No matter how hard I try, I can't make any friends! It's just so hard when nobody sees you! I really think I'm going insane…I need someone, anyone…just…I just don't want to be alone anymore…"

The blond stood and wiped away his tears, "Well, I have to go now, I need to get to school, I love you," he turned and walked away.

_**~April 4, 2011~ **_

And in the spring, is when Matthew met _him_. It was purely an accident when it happened.

Matthew was on his way to school when stopped once more by his father's grave to visit. He couldn't seem to go by without doing it. He walked to the headstone and sat.

"Bonjour à nouveau, I don't have any flowers this time, but I still wanted to visit you," Matthew sighed.

"Papa? I wish…I wish I had someone to hold on to…to be my friend. Even Alfred doesn't talk to me anymore unless he needs me. And dad is usually away…I just need someone, anyone…" The blond trailed off.

"I have to leave for school now, I'll come see you again soon," Matthew got to his feet and started to leave when he realized the time, muttering curse words under his breath he quickly left. But he wasn't looking where he was going and promptly bumped into another person. It was a rough impact that knocked both he and whoever the other was to the ground.

"Ah…sorry!" Matthew said to the other person. That person groaned.

"Mein Gott kid! That hurt!" he said. Matthew stood and offered a hand. It was really strange because his hair was silvery, a white color, but not gray. His eyes were crimson. Then his gaze traveled to what he was wearing, dark blue jacket, darker jeans, nothing out of the ordinary. But it caused Matthew to think for a brief moment. It reminded him of something familiar. He quickly pushed it from his mind when the strange person took his hand.

"Sorry for running into you," Matthew said again.

"Nah, don't worry about it!" The guy waved his hand.

"Well, see ya later," he said, and promptly walked around him. The Canadian shrugged, and went his own way certain he would probably never see him again.

The rest of his day went rather smoothly. Nothing else happened that was extraordinary enough to tell. When the day was over, he went home. He arrived not long after he left, living so close, and went to the front door. Matthew grabbed the door handle. Trying to open it, he pulled down. _'Oh no.' _He jiggled the handle , wouldn't budge.

'_Damn it Alfred.' _Matthew mentally cursed his brother. He pounded loudly a few times before feeling for his key in his pocket, only to realize it wasn't there. How was he supposed to get in now? Looks like he had to wait until his brother decided to open the door for whatever reason. The Canadian walked to the sidewalk nearby, and sat. A few hours went by, and Matthew began to grow bored. He waited, and waited, and waited…but still no one opened the door. He was just about to doze of when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! I remember you!" said boy looked up and saw none other than that albino guy he ran into earlier.

"Yeah…me…"

"What are you doing out here? For a second I thought you were a hobo…" he said.

"My brother locked me out…. again," Matthew sighed.

"Again? Well damn, how many times has this happened?"

"Lots, more than I can count," the silverette walked over and sat down next to him. The Canadian stared at him.

"Who are you?"

"Awesome!" Matthew glared.

"Just kidding, Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" he announced all to proudly.

"Piyo!" Matthew's eyes suddenly fell onto the fluffy yellow chick on his head.

"And this Gilbird! The other half of my awesome!" he said, gesturing the thing on his head. The bird then flew from Gilbert's head onto Matthew's and nestled contently. Matthew paused; Gilbert stared.

"I officially declare you awesome because Gilbird has never done that for _anyone_ but me!" Gilbert declared proudly. The blond merely shrugged.

"By the way, I don't even know your name yet...so what _is_ it?" Matthew hesitated. He had no clue who this guy was and he wasn't sure if he should give out his name to a complete stranger.

"Alfred," he replied. What better to fix a problem then to lie? The albino looked at him suspiciously.

'No it's not! You don't even look remotely like an Alfred!" The blond frowned, acting offended.

"I'm offended! I don't appreciate you telling me what my name is or isn't."

"Well don't be because that's not your name!"

"Then what _do _I look like?"

Gilbert thought for a moment.

"Matthew! You look like a Matthew Williams!" he proclaimed. Matthew paled. How did he know his name? Gilbert must have noticed this because he smiled triumphantly.

"Did I get it right?"

"No."

"What! Yes I did! You should've seen your face!"

"I said that's not my name!"

"Then what is your name?"

Matthew paused. He had figured it out so why keep up the act? But, he'd already said it wasn't. He finally decided he didn't care.

"Alright alright! My name is Matthew!"

"Matthew…?"

"I'm not giving you my full name! I don't even know you!" the Canadian said indignantly.

"You know what? You look familiar…what school do you go to?"

Well, that was completely off subject. So now he was asking what school he was going to? The blond sighed. Apparently, this guy wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Heta High School."

"Dude! Are you serious? Me too!" the albino said, "But you can't be a senior."

"No, I'm not. I'm a junior," Matthew stated bluntly.

"I've seen you a few times in the hall, but I'm a senior so I don't see juniors to often, though I have a best friend who's a junior!"

"Cool…."

Gilbert was about to reply when Matthew heard the door open. He stood up and walked over leaving Gilbert to sit there. Alfred stood there for a minute and then he turned to see him.

"Mattie!" he started, putting a hand to his forehead, "I'm sorry! How long have you been out here?"

"About an hour or two," he replied solemnly.

"Shit! I'm sorry! Damn why didn't you knock louder? Here go on in," The Canadian nodded and looked back to Gilbert.

"See you later," he said quietly.

Gilbert stood and nodded as if he heard. He walked away with his hands in his pockets. Matthew wondered if he'd remember him at school. The idea was put to rest though due to the lack of care. He walked into his house and took off his shoes before he headed up the stairs to his room. The blond threw his stuff down and sat on his bed. A long sigh escaped his lips. Matthew grabbed his bag once more and pulled out a folder, opened it, and grabbed a pencil from the same bag. He slipped out one piece of paper with number equations and began to work. Once all of the assignments in the folder were complete, he replaced them back into their original spots and laid down. And before he knew it, he fell into a long, dream filled, sleep.

* * *

**Translations~!:**

**Mein Gott (German) My God**

**Bonjour à nouveau (French) Hello, it's me again**

**That's it I think. Thank you for the reviews and love! **

**-IchigoMelon  
**


	3. Chapter II: Remembrance and New Friends

**A/n: Hello! Enjoy Chapter two! Oh and if you have the time, drop a review by. They like, totally make my day! Seriously! To the max! **

**Hetalia is (c) to Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue, _

_Carnations are white, _

_Just like you  
~~~~_

For Matthew, today was like any other day. He woke up at 6:00, got dressed, went downstairs, ate breakfast, and packed his things before rushing off to school. About ten minutes after he left, Alfred would usually come running after him wondering why he left him. Matthew didn't usually answer, nor did he today. When the two arrived at the school, they each went to their lockers and pulled out a few notebooks and whatever they would need for their next few classes. Math was Matthew's first class, he removed his math book and folder with his homework; he closed the locker and went to his class. The Canadian took his seat at the back of the room, as he did in pretty much every session, and began listening as the teacher began the lesson for the day. Nothing spectacular happened until lunch period. It's an insane hour really; juniors and seniors are both at there chatting merrily away with their friends. This never bothered Matthew though, so he proceeded through the lunch line and got his food. The blond sat down and ate his meal in silence. Suddenly, over the roar of the other students, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! There you are!" that voice, that obnoxious, loud, unmistakable voice. Matthew turned to see none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Hey," he replied, not sure if he was talking to the right person.

"What's with the face? Are you not feeling my awesomeness?"

"Are you sure you're talking to the right person?" The albino nodded.

"Yeah! Your Matthew Williams!" Matthew almost choked on his food. Someone actually remembered his name?

"Oh...oh god..."

"What? What's up with you?" Gilbert looked at him quizzically.

"Nothing...no one's ever remembered me before..." he said, sadly.

"What? Why?" Matthew stared. He opened his mouth to speak when he heard another voice.

"Hey! Gilbert! There you are!" the two turned to see another boy running towards them with his food. He had messy brown hair and tanned skin.

"Sup Tonio!" the boy smiled and looked at Matthew.

"Oh! Who's your friend?" The blond sighed.

"I'm in your science class, you know, the boy who sits in the back of the room," Antonio thought for a moment. Then a thought struck him.

"Yeah! I remember you now!" Antonio stated enthusiastically. Matthew faked a smile. It was Gilbert's turn to speak.

"Mattie, this is that junior friend I told you about, meet the one and only Antonio Carriedo!"

"Nice to meet you!" he held out his hand. The Canadian took it and gave it a shake.

"Likewise, I'm Matthew."

Gilbert decided to break into the conversation.

"Well, now that we know each other, let's eat something!"

Gilbert sat in front of Matthew, Antonio next to Gilbert. Matthew was already done, so he just waited for Gilbert and Antonio to finish.

"-Anyway! You totally have to meet Lovi!" Matthew only heard the ending to that sentence.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I have like, lot's of friends! And you should meet Lovi!"

Gilbert nearly choked.

"What! No way I'm letting that little demon near him! He'll freaking beat the shit out of him!"

"No he won't! Lovi is really nice one you get to know him!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? So being nice is calling you things like 'bastard' and 'jackass' and 'asshole'?"

"Yes! That's Romano for I love you!"

Suddenly, an irritated voice was heard.

"Bastard! What the hell are you going on about?" The three turned to see a boy, with dark brown hair. There was odd strand that curled and stuck out on the right side of his head, he also had a scowl that practically screamed 'I'm pissed'.

"Lovi~ Hi! Come meet my new friend!" Antonio stood from his seat and threw his arms out ready to hug the other boy. At the last second, Romano stepped out of the way, causing Antonio to trip. He quickly caught his balance. He turned at put his hands up in front of him in a pout.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"Don't hug me," he hissed. Antonio ignored that comment and hugged him anyway. A light blush crept its way onto Romano's face.

"B-bastard! L-let go of me!" he sputtered.

"So cute~ you look just like a tomato!" The Spaniard wailed happily. Gilbert smirked.

"Aww, little Romano is blushing!" that remark earned him one of Romano's infamous glares.

Then, another voice, higher pitched and happy, came.

"Ve~ Fratello! There you are!" Romano turned to see his twin brother, Feliciano, running towards him. He quickly yanked out of Antonio's grasp.

"There you are! Where the hell were you?" his gaze narrowed. "You were with that potato bastard weren't you? Damn it! I told you to meet me here!"

Feliciano let out a feeble whimper.

"I'm sorry Fratello, I just, lost the time! Besides, Doitsu was helping me!"

"With what, dare I ask?"

"He let me borrow some of the notes I missed!"

"What the hell?" The younger Italian frowned.

"Well-" he was cut off by Gilbert.

"Ok! We don't care about your stupid arguments!" Romano shot him a look, but sat down, brother following. Feliciano's eyes fell onto Matthew. They immediately lit up.

"Ve~ Gil you never told me you talked to Alfred! Actually, I thought you said you hated him!" Matthew felt as pang of sadness.

"Hey! He's not Alfred! This is his brother, Matthew!" The boy cocked his head.

"Alfred has a brother? Cool! I'm Feliciano Vargas!" His arms shot up, "Were friends now okay?" Matthew nodded. It was amusing, because the blond was in his English class and often edited his papers.

"Alright, it's nice to meet you Feliciano," he replied quietly. Feliciano hugged his brother.

"And this is my brother Romano!" The older Italian frowned at him, as if to say 'don't even think about talking to me'.

Just then, the bell rung indicating that lunch was over and to return to their appropriate places. Matthew stood, taking his tray and putting it away. He left the room, telling Gilbert, Antonio, and Feliciano goodbye. The blond didn't bother telling Romano, because he could already tell he wouldn't care either way. Matthew headed back to his designated classroom, and sat once more, in the back. Hours upon hours went by, and the day was finally done. He went back to his locker, put a way some odds and ends and left for the evening, once again leaving Alfred behind. Besides, Alfred had some kind of club thing to do and Matthew didn't want to wait. So he left. The Canadian was crossing his street when he heard something. He realized it was the sound of car horns and turned his head. His eyes widened as he saw a speeding black car heading straight for him.

* * *

**Translations~!**

**Fratello: (Italian) Brother**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews~! **

**-IchigoMelon  
**


	4. Chapter III: Rescue and Reunition

**A/n: Hello again! Please read and enjoy the chapter! And if you have the time, drop by a review! They like, totally make my day! Seriously, to the max! Also, if I have some grammatical error, please don't hesitate to tell me! All I ask is that you tell me where and why. I can't find it and fix it if you don't let me know where it is! Thank you~!**

**Hetalia is (c) to Hidekaz Himaruya****  
**

**

* * *

**

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you  
~~~_

Matthew looked like a deer in headlights as he stared at that car. He knew he needed to move, but he felt paralyzed. His heart was racing. _Move, move, move_, he kept thinking. But his legs just wouldn't respond. A pang of fear washed over him. The blond heard the horn over and over again, but still no response. Just as he closed his eyes, bracing for impact, he felt a hard pull at the back of his collar. Instinctively, he stepped back at the force of it. His eyes followed the car as it drove past. Matthew couldn't answer because of the one question. He couldn't move ten seconds ago, so why now? The Canadian's question was soon answered when he heard a voice.

"What the _hell _were you doing standing there! You could've been killed!"

Matthew turned and met the eyes of Gilbert. He could only stare, as he was to stunned for words.

'_Gilbert just saved me, Gilbert just saved me, Gilbert just saved me!' _Was the only thought going through Matthew's head. The albino stared at him.

"Hey! Mattie! Why were you just standing there?" he demanded.

"I…um…. I…" was the only think the blond could stutter out.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know! I just couldn't move!" Matthew retorted quickly.

"Couldn't move? You fucking scared the shit out of me!" Gilbert stated angrily.

"W…what?"

"What do you mean what? I thought you were going to die!"

Matthew blinked. Gilbert had been worried about him?

"You…were worried about me?"

Gilbert looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Of course I was worried about you! That's what friends do right?"

Matthew smiled warmly. He suddenly had a feeling, a rather nice feeling. The feeling he used to get when papa was alive, that feeling of being…cared for.

"So, Gilbert, why are you out here anyway?" Matthew asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same question," Gilbert replied.

"I live right across the street!"

"Yeah well I live this way too!"

Matthew blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah really!" The albino said sharply.

"Okay, okay, sure. So how far do you live from my house?" The Canadian questioned.

"Depends, where's your house?"

The blond pointed to the house right across from where they were standing.

"Well damn, I live right down the street! A bit farther from here," he declared.

"Great, well I need to get home while Alfred is still at his club thing," Matthew said as he looked both ways before crossing the street once more.

"Okay…. see you tomorrow?"

After he was all the way across, the younger boy turned back to him.

"To…. tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow! Lunch time?" Gilbert said before walking back a bit to where a bike lay. He picked it up.

"Sure…. bye," The Canadian gave a small wave before walking towards his house.

He'd finally remembered his key, and unlocked the door. Matthew stepped inside, kicked off his shoes and walked up to his room. The blond had already finished all of his homework in class and absolutely had no idea what to do. Matthew sat on his bed, and then laid back thinking when he heard the door burst open. Assuming it was Alfred, he yelled.

"Alfred! Be quieter when you open that door would you?"

He was shocked to hear no loud response, but instead a quiet, more civilized one.

"Matthew? What on Earth are you talking about?"

Matthew knew that voice. That voice belonged to none other than Arthur Kirkland, his father who'd been away in London on a business trip. He wasn't supposed to be home for another week! So why would he…? Pushing the thought from his head, he hurriedly rushed down the stairs.

"H-hey dad! Sorry, I thought you were Alfred! What are you doing home so early?"

"No reason really, we finished early that's all," Arthur replied, "Speaking of which, where's Alfred? Surely he'd be home by now since you are here."

"Eh? Well he's at a club thing, he won't be home until later," Matthew said and Arthur nodded.

"I see," he paused and looked at him, "so, how have you been lately?"

Matthew looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean? I've been fine."

Arthur shook his head.

"Not that, you know what I mean,"

Matthew shook his head. Oh, why did he have to ask?

"I…I need to go get something from upstairs! I'll be right back!" with that, he ran up the stairs, ignoring the Brit's calls.

His father hadn't asked him about _that _in years. It made him feel awful every time he thought about it. Placing the back of his fore arm over his eyes, memories of the past flowed into his mind.

_"Mattie what are you doing!" fourteen-year-old Alfred shrieked as he busted into his younger brother's room. _

_ His brother looked up, tears streaming down his face, blood streaming around the sides of his wrist, a knife loosely held in his other hand lying limp on the floor. _

_ "I…" was all he could muster out. _

_ Alfred ran over and grabbed one of the sheets on his brother's bed. He sat next to Matthew to wrap it around his wrist but only to see more than one cut. His eyes widened in surprise. Clenching harder onto the sheet, he wrapped it tightly around his wrist. Blood soaked through. Alfred's heart raced. Why was his brother trying to kill himself? What would make him do that?_

_ "Mattie what on Earth possessed you to do that?" he yelled, causing his brother to flinch a bit. _

_ More tears fell from Matthew's face. _

_ "You don't understand!" the younger blond yelled back, "You don't understand what it's like to be me!" _

_ "Then why don't you explain to me?" _

_ Just then, Arthur walked in. _

_ "What's all this blasted screaming ab-" he stopped when he saw the blood. _

_ "Dad I-" Matthew was cut off. _

_ "What in blazes are you doing? Why are you…?" Arthur said, worry in his voice. _

_ "Alfred! Go get me the first-aid kit!" he walked over and kneeled down next to Matthew. _

_ Alfred nodded and hurried out. Arthur pressed hard against his son's wrist with the sheet over top it in attempts to stop the bleeding. Alfred came back in moments later with the box. He rushed over and set it down next to him. Arthur still held one hand over Matthew's wrist and opened the box with his other. Pulling out the gauze, he bound it tightly. _

_ "There. Now mind telling me what were you doing?" he demanded. _

_ Matthew winced, but spoke in a shaky voice. _

_ "I...I'm...s…s…sorry dad! I just...just...can't...live with... this anymore! No... no one ever notices me!" _

_ "And why have you never talked to me about this? _

_ "It's just...I thought that...I could end all this suffering if I...just...disappeared..."_

_ Arthur shook his head, and suddenly, he wrapped his arms around the younger one. _

_ "Matthew, nothing would be accomplished if you died. There are many people who love and care for you, and if you were to disappear, I don't know what I'd do," he looked at him, and smiled, "because you are more valuable to me than anything in the entire world." _

_ Alfred sat next to him. _

_ "Yeah! Even though, I don't see you and talk to you as much as I should, I'm still thinking about you and I couldn't ask for a better little brother! _

_ Matthew allowed a small grin to curve on his lips and nodded. He hugged his father and his brother joined in on all the love. _

_ "Promise me, Matthew, promise me you'll tell me if you feel like this again," Arthur asked him, "I'll always listen." _

_ The younger one hesitated. _

_ "I...I promise." _

_ The Englishmen smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. _

_ "That's what I wanted to hear, now come on, let's go make something for dinner." _

_ He then stood, and walked out. _

_ The Canadian got to his feet. He followed Arthur out the door with Alfred shortly behind. _

Matthew removed his arm and squinted as he felt the light again. Inhaling deeply, he sat up and hung his legs over the side of the bed. He glanced down at his wrist and saw the fading marks of that time. Tracing his fingers along the many scars, he sighed. He'd made a promise that day, and he intended on keeping it no matter what.

Alfred had come home later that night, and when he saw Arthur, he practically pounced on him, causing the older man to fall. Alfred was closer to Arthur than he had been to Francis. Matthew had been Francis's kid. Alfred had been giddy with excitement. Arthur had scolded him for jumping on him, causing the American boy to comment on how old he was, leading into the Englishmen retorting with one of his 'fat jokes'. The blue-eyed boy would get offended and defend himself, and Matthew would laugh the whole while. If they told anyone they were brothers, anyone would believe them. He really did enjoy it when the family was around. Whenever Arthur came back, everyone was altogether, because deep down, he knew Francis was always with them.

Dinner that evening was far from quiet. Alfred complained at the fact that Arthur shouldn't cook and to let him and Matthew do it. The Canadian had absolutely no problem with helping out because he'd experienced himself that the Brit had no talent for cooking. The younger blond managed to talk him out of it and that he should rest until it was done. The brothers had spent a good hour in that kitchen, but managed to come up with something really great. It turned out to be a wonderful meal, with much chatting and catching up. When Arthur finally grew weary, he retired for the evening while Alfred and Matthew cleaned up before heading up to their rooms themselves. As the violet-eyed-boy lay down, he couldn't shake the feeling that something strange was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**No translations this time lol. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and faves~! Oh, and the story will start to pick up in the next chapter. Sorry if it's been boring up till this point!  
**

**-IchigoMelon  
**


	5. Chapter IV: Truth and Enlightenment

**A/n: Fourth Chapter~! Thanks for the love guys~! It really means a lot! My inbox was flooded last chapter! I'm really sorry this is so late. I'll try to be more regular with updates, but no promises. Read and enjoy! Also, this story underwent some MAJOR edits, so if you get the chance you can check that out in the previous ones. Title changes, spell checks, etc. **

**

* * *

**

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white, _

_Just like you  
~~~_

Matthew awoke the next morning in a rather positive mood. He felt as if there wasn't a worry in the world. Smiling, he eased himself out of bed, and he got up, brushed his teeth, changed clothes for school, and walked down stairs. But strangely, found his brother with a piece of toast and scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Al? What are you doing?" he asked.

Alfred looked up. His blue eyes filled with anticipation. Pulling the toast out of his mouth, with crumbs falling onto the table, he spoke in rushed voice, and the younger brother almost couldn't understand him.

"I totally forgot to do my math homework! I'll get detention again if I forget it!"

Matthew chuckled lightly.

"But you've already had detention more times than I can count, what makes is so different now?"

"Yeah well, dad's home now, I don't want to disappoint him! And besides! I don't think I can stand another lecture!" Alfred whined.

He laughed again, but walked over to his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper from his folder. He held it out to him.

"I'm feeling very benevolent today, just copy my answers," The Canadian said, handing it out to him.

Before he even had a chance to blink, the paper was out of his hand and into Alfred's.

"Thanks Mattie! You're the best!" the American shrieked.

The younger blond nodded before making himself some toast. After applying jam onto it, he bit into it while it made a soft _**crunch. **_Matthew placed himself down next to Alfred who was nearly done. Taking another bite, he slipped the paper from his brother's grasp when he noticed the other paper had been completed.

"Happy now? I'm going to go now," Matthew spoke as he turned, finishing off his breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Alfred replied, jamming his things roughly into his bag. He crammed the last half of his toast inside his mouth. The brothers gathered their things together and slipped on their shoes. The American reached the door before Matthew, so the shorter blond called.

"Dad! We're leaving! See you later!"

There was a momentary pause before their father's voice called back.

"Alright! Be careful now!"

"We will!" they cried in unison.

Alfred was already walking out the door. Matthew quickly ran out after him. The walk to school was uneventful, except for the minor chatter between the brothers. Something a little like "You really need to get hooked up Mattie!" and "But you don't even have a girlfriend yourself!" When they reached their school, they parted to go to their lockers to gather the materials needed for the first few classes. Matthew acquired materials for his first three classes; History, Math, and Science. He actually was kind of looking forward to seeing Antonio today, just as a test if he remembered who he'd met only days before. With that thought in mind, he set off.

History began normally as ever, and well, ended as such too. They went over a few things and briefly mentioned Prussia and the Holy Roman Empire. The blond wasn't really paying much attention. They'd been teaching all of this for the whole week, and it was pretty much already beat into Matthew's head by now. Besides, his history teacher told it in such a _boring _way that all you really got was the gist of it.

Math was all a blur. It just went right along. Math never was a strong suit of his, numbers just weren't his thing. Though, he did fairly well. Enough to pass that is. This teacher was pretty good at helping him when he didn't understand at all. Matthew also had a friend who was always good with it too, so she helped whenever she could. For that, the blond was grateful. But before he knew it, the bell rung and it was time for him to go to science. So, bustling down the hall, the Canadian made his way to the science lab.

There was a substitute that day, a short Finnish man. The blond rather liked him. He'd been there multiple times before, in other classes of course. His name was Mr. Väinämöinen, but sense no one could pronounce it no matter how many times he said it with them, he settled for being called Mr. Tino, or, with some people, Mr. V. Mr. Tino was almost never angry, and seemed to always be smiling. Yes, Matthew liked him very much. The best part was, he never mistook him for Alfred, saying something about 'A gentler personality'. At any rate, the Canadian was certainly surprised when Antonio approached him for a partner activity.

"Matthew right? Be my partner?" he asked, more soft than he remembered.

"Oh…sure…"

"Great…let's get started!"

Thus, they commenced working. The worksheet was rather easy, especially with two people working at it. Their pencils flew along the paper, and by the time five minutes had gone by, they were nearly done. At this rate, the two would have plenty of free time.

Alas, when the paper was completed, the two handed it in. Mr. Tino was surprised at how fast they'd done it, but gladly took it anyway.

"So! How has your day been going?" Antonio began, though his voice was slightly…stressed. It was probably something to do with Romano Vargas, one of the Italian brothers.

Matthew gazed at him curiously for a moment before he answered.

"Good…same old stuff…nothing much," the violet eyed boy calmly replied, "And you?"

The brunette nodded in acknowledgment, closing his eyes. But he kept them closed for a moment longer, and his facial expression changed briefly, as if recalling a horrible thought before reverting back to what he'd originally seen. He opened his emerald eyes again and smiled.

"Oh…I'm with you! Nothing much…different has happened lately!"

The Canadian again noticed his discomfort, but before he could say another word, the teacher called out.

"Okay guys! Great job today! Hand in your papers please!"

Everyone hopped out of their chairs and walked over to where the Finnish teacher was taking them. Matthew and Antonio did the same. The class began to pack up their things and exit the room. The Canadian boy departed quickly, Antonio in his shadow. It was time for them to go to their lockers again, and the blond turned.

"Well, see you at lunch?"

The brunette paused, blanking out for a moment.

"Oh…oh! Ye-yeah! I'll surely be there! And we can eat with Feli, Lovi, and…" he cut himself short.

"And who?"

Antonio didn't respond, he just turned and murmured a soft 'goodbye' before hurrying off into his hall. The other cocked his head, but tried to shrug it off. Lunch began right after his fourth period, which happened to be his English class. Coincidentally, that was also the class he had Feliciano in. Sure Feliciano didn't remember him and had to be introduced before he actually recalled his memory, but they had the class together nonetheless. Maybe he would know what happened to Antonio…

English was always Matthew's favorite class. He'd always loved the sounds and descriptions of the words in books they read, and the feel of the pencil underneath his hand, illustrating a story unlike any other. Reading was one of his strong points, and his essay papers were never anything less than a ninety-five. The violet-eyed boy was indeed proud of himself. Feliciano was pretty good as well, as the two often exchanged papers to proof read. Today however, seemed to be a different tale.

Today, Feliciano's work was off. His handwriting was just barely legible, and it held not his usual cheeriness. Instead, it felt blank and had no color. When Matthew tried to show him his errors, he nodded, but did not take it in. He would merely say, "Oh…okay…go on…" instead of "I get it! So I should just add this and it will be better?"

It was really quite strange, and the Canadian tried asking him what was wrong.

"Feliciano? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Mi scusi? Oh… Oh! ... No ... sto bene..." the Italian replied in his native tongue, much to his distress.

"Desole, vous allez avoir a le repeter!" the blond retorted in his foreign language.

"Eh? Hey! I can't understand French! Or Canadian! Whatever you're speaking..."

"French, mon ami! Now, something the matter?

Feliciano shook his head, but his eyes betrayed him immensely.

"N-nothing is wrong...I'm just...tired...today..."

Matthew sighed and shook his head.

"No offense Feliciano, but your eyes tell me differently, is there something you want to talk about?" the blond asked, generally concerned.

"N-no! I-I'm...perfectly...okay..." Feliciano responded, his voice still stuttering.

The violet eyed boy reluctantly ceased his pestering. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer out of him.

"If you say so..."

There wasn't much more idle chat between the two after that. Words just didn't come out of either of their mouths, their minds occupied, for two totally different reasons. But the more and more Feliciano edited his paper, the more sadness seemed to fill the lines. The younger Italian's mind was certainly filled with melancholy. Something just didn't add up. Antonio and Feliciano were two of the happiest people he'd ever met, so suddenly, they were despairing.

Matthew was soon awakened from his daze when the teacher called out to tell them to turn in their papers for tomorrow. Willingly ready to comply, he pulled himself out of the chair and placed the paper on the stack of others on the table where he was told to place it. At this time, students dismissed themselves usually and left their stuff where it was then made their way down to the cafeteria. The blond did the same. Making his way down there, he noticed Feliciano was following close behind him, his fists were clenched. Something wasn't right. Something was missing from the picture. Then, it struck him like a bell. Ludwig wasn't there. Ludwig was almost _always _there. Was it Feliciano was missing him? Or was it entirely different from what he assumed.

Despite his questions, he held his tongue. The brunette boy was obviously not willing to talk about it. When he aquired his lunch, he sat down in front of Antonio, who looked slightly pale. Though upon entry, he smiled.

"Hola Matthew!" he said, greeting him.

"Bonjour, nice to see you again," Matthew responded.

The emerald eyed boy nodded. The Canadian boy glanced around, looking for the signature mop of silver hair.

"Where's Gilbert?"

The small gasp and tense of the other told him something was very wrong.

"I-I d-don't k-know w-where h-h-he is! P-probably p-playing h-hooky o-or something!" Antonio sputtered out fastly.

Wow, that certainly wasn't the response he'd expected. Antonio seemed so scared. Before he had a chance to ask, Feliciano took his seat and was shortly followed by Romano. They didn't offer a greeting of any sort. The twins just ate in mere silence. The other immediately started too. Matthew couldn't help the feeling that the three were hiding a secret. A secret about Gilbert. Though he pressed back the urge to ask. It wouldn't get him anywhere. He could probably ask Gilbert tomorrow. So they just ate the rest of lunch in silence, no one exchanging words with anyone. After finishing, they cleaned up and all left, going to their appropriate class.

His other sessions went by slow, so very slow. With each passing minute felt like a decade. Every time he mentioned Gilbert around Feliciano, Romano, or Antonio, they would flinch or pale, or go silent. It just didn't add up. Still, it probably wasn't his business. So he made a note to ask said albino about the whole ordeal.

Too bad he didn't come the next day either. Or the following day for that matter. Ludwig hadn't shown up either. It started to eat away at him. Just _what _was happening? Everyone that knew Gilbert was so tense at the mention of him, and they were always depressed in some way. It was like despair surrounded them, clawing at their hearts. There was something terribly wrong. The three he'd been talking to definitely knew what was the matter. And he was going to find out _today. _

At lunch, Matthew practically threw his tray down, causing Antonio to jump, Feliciano to yelp, and Romano to flinch. He stared them down, determination in his eerie lavender eyes.

"So...I see _Gilbert _isn't here today either...anyone know what's up?"

The trio shifted uncomfortably. Romano spoke first.

"No! Why the hell would we know where the albino potato is?" he cursed, though his voice trembled slightly.

Feliciano whimpered, and Antonio squeezed his shoulder.

"Is there something I should know about? Something you're not telling me...?"

"No! Of course not amigo! W-why would we hide a secret from our new friend?"

Matthew shook his head, fixing his eyes on the younger Italian brother.

"What about you? Ludwig hasn't been here either..."

"W-why w-would I-I-I k-know a-anything? I-I'm r-really w-worried a-about Ludwig a-and I-I r-really w-want t-to f-figure o-out w-w-what's g-going o-on wi-with him!"

"Please Feliciano! I want to know what's happening!"

"I don't know anything!" he shouted back, louder than he really intended too.

"Shut up! Leave him alone!" Romano shrieked, defending his brother.

"Roma...por favor...he's just worried..."

The brunette huffed, but ceased his anger.

The blond haired boy clenched his hands, fury boiling within him. He was _tired _of this; tired of being pushed aside, tired of being disregarded, tired of being _ignored_. The string that was constantly being tampered with finally snapped.

"_Why! _Why does no one ever tell me _anything! _Don't you think _I'm _worried too! Huh!" Matthew yelled. He really didn't know what came over him, but he just let it go.

The three remained silent, partly from his outburst, partly from guilt.

"Matthew...we're sorry...we really are...but we just can't..."

"Can't what? Can't tell me to ease the concern planted deep within my heart?"

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring now, but the Canadian boy didn't care. He wanted answers, and he wanted them _now_. The younger Italian had started to sob, but he looked up, depression glowed in his brown eyes.

"Do you really want to know? Do you really want to know where Gilbert is?"

"Fratello!"

"Feli!"

Feliciano exhaled slowly, and ignored the other two. His words came out in a shaky whisper, but Matthew heard it all.

"Gilbert is in the hospital..."'

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! lol. I'm not dead yet! Wrote this chapter listening to It Only Hurts by Default, Now You're Gone by Basshunter, and World Is Mine by Miku XD **

**I, again, apologize for mega lateness, and I will try my hardest to update more. Still, as I said before, the story went under some major edits, and I did change some of the text, so if you've got time check that out. But, thanks for all the love! =D **

**Translations-**

**Mi scusi? Oh… Oh! ... No ... sto bene (Italian) Excuse me? Oh! No...I'm alright**

**Desole, vous allez avoir a le repeter! (French) Sorry, you'll have to repeat!**

**Mon Ami (French) My friend**

**Hola (Spanish) Hello! **

**Bonjour (French) Hello**

**Por Favor (Spanish) Please**

**Fratello (Italian) Brother **

**-IchigoMelon =D  
**


	6. Chapter V: In Sickness and In Health

_**A**_**/n: Well, here it is! Chapter five! I suddenly couldn't stop writing this, and I have the next few chapters planned out, so they should all be done very soon! Thanks so much for all the love! So without further ado, Read and enjoy the next chapter!**

_**

* * *

**_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you  
~~~_

Matthew nearly choked, staring at the Italian in horror and disbelief. He couldn't believe this, no, he could not believe this. Gilbert was in the hospital? Why? Why would he be in the hospital? The blond swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak, but Antonio beat him to it.

"Gilbert asked us not to tell you! He didn't want you to worry!"

The Canadian boy closed his eyes, and spoke in a calm voice.

"Which hospital?"

"We can't tell you!" Feliciano cried.

"Which hospital?" he asked again, ignoring him.

"We aren't telling you!" Romano said after a long silence.

"Please…just tell me. I…just want to know if he's alright…"

Antonio sighed, knowing fully well what he was feeling.

"It's the hospital near the market…the right after the library…"

"Idiota! Why did you do that?"

"Roma…he's worried too…I'll take the blame…"

Matthew paused, and suddenly the bell wrung. But before he left, he looked Antonio straight in the eyes. "Thank you…"

He received a small nod, before leaving to get ready for his next classes. Anticipation for the day to end surrounded the Canadian, nearly suffocating him. Why would Gilbert want to hide it all from him? Just what happened to get him into the hospital? Questions buzzed all around his head, desperately searching for answers.

"I hope you're alright…" Matthew murmured quietly.

When his final class was over, the blond boy immediately bolted towards his locker and turned the combination. He practically threw his things into his bag and headed out of the school the minute the dismissal bell rang. He knew his brother would probably have a fit, but he didn't care right now. Gilbert was his top priority, and he wanted to talk to him.

The hospital Antonio described wasn't very far from the school, but he decided to take the bus anyway. There weren't many people, and it was relatively quiet. Matthew ended sitting next to an Asian boy, who he later figured out was named Kiku Honda. He was a rather calm Japanese foreigner, visiting one of his stepbrothers coincidentally named Yao Wang, one of the seniors at his school. The two had a rather pleasant conversation, until Kiku had to get off at his stop.

"It was nice talking to you, Matthew-san. I hope we can meet again someday," Kiku said right before getting off.

"Me too, I had a great time!" the Canadian replied waving. Kiku bowed his head and hopped off.

A little longer, and it was finally Matthew's stop. The high school student trotted off and turned the direction to the emergency room. With each step however, his heartbeat seemed to pick up pace, as the nervousness of going began to work its way through his body, as he began to shake. But why? Why should he be worried? Gilbert would understand that he was only worried right? Still, before long he found himself approaching the front desk.

There was a lady there, with short wavy blond hair and vibrant green eyes. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey there dearie, what can I help you with?" she asked. Matthew returned the gesture, smiling softly back.

"I'm looking for a Gilbert Beilschmidt…is he here?"

The lady paused and rummaged through a few documents on her desk. She let out a small cry of triumph when she pulled one out.

"Yes we do! He's on the second floor; it has his name on the door. Be careful though, he might be sleeping. If he is, don't wake him. Boy needs his rest!"

"Alright, thank you!"

"Sure thing honey!"

With that Matthew departed and headed up to the second floor as told. The halls were quiet as he examined each door his eyes fell on "Beilschmidt, Gilbert". The blond knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. Sighing, he cautiously opened the door, only to smile lightly as he found the albino sleeping. Upon entry, he noticed the small yellow chick nestled between Gilbert's neck and the bed. Matthew couldn't help but squeal lightly about how fat it was. The Canadian pulled up a chair and sat, listening to the quiet breathing the German made.

The blond really wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there. Gilbird, he remembered, opened one little eye and stared straight at him. It jumped, peeped rather loudly and flew onto its master's head. It tried to wake him, but failed miserably. Obviously, it could sense Matthew's fury. The man lying down stirred, but did not wake. But after some more peeping, he finally opened one scarlet eye and rolled over, grunting at the bird.

"Ugg. What Gilbird? Can't you see I was sleeping?"

"Piyo!"

"Whatever, now let me go-" he stopped upon turning to see Matthew.

"Matt! Hey there! What are you…doing here huh?"

Matthew frowned at him, and crossed his arms.

"Just stopping by to see how you were! Since no one wanted to tell me you were in the hospital…"

"Okay, it's not their fault! I told them not to tell you!"

"Why? Why would you do that? I mean, granted I don't know you all that well…but I still care! So why wouldn't you want me to know why you were in the hospital?"

"It's just…I didn't want you to worry…" Gilbert replied quietly.

"So you just wanted me to suffer not knowing if you were alright? Is that it?"

"No! I'll admit that wasn't a smart idea on my part but seriously! I really just didn't want you to worry!"

"I would have rather known and worried over your condition than not known and have to think of the worst possible scenarios!"

"Yeah well! I'm fine okay?"

Matthew's voice softened. His purple eyes held concern and care.

"I just…wanted to know if you were alright…is that so bad?"

"No…it's just…"

"What happened to you?"

Gilbert paused. He averted his eyes away from the other.

"Nothing, I just had a bit of trouble breathing that's all!"

"Just a little? Gilbert you wouldn't be in the hospital if it were just a little!"

The albino grunted in response. Shifting uncomfortably on the bed he turned his gaze back to the Canadian. If the blond didn't know any better, he would've said he saw remorse deep inside the pools of red.

"It was just a minor thing Matthew, I'm alright now," Gilbert said slowly.

"I just want to know what happened…please…tell me the truth…" Persistence was the only thing he could think of to do. Maybe he would give in and tell him.

The silverette sighed loudly, facing him head on, violet clashed with crimson. He swallowed and didn't speak, as if thinking over what he wanted to say or do. Inhaling once more, he ran a hand through his silver hair.

"When I was little, I was really asthmatic. I would have a breathing fit almost every other day, if not every one. My inhaler was basically my lifeline, and I'm really thinking that's part of the reason my dad doesn't like me too much. You know, needing so much attention. Even so, it was really frequent up until my thirteenth birthday, and suddenly, it just stopped. I haven't ever had to use it…until about three days ago," Gilbert took a breath then started up again.

"I had just woken up for school, brushed my teeth and changed clothes, ready for a new day to see everyone. When I began to walk down the stairs, I started to find it exceedingly hard to breath and I collapsed. Ludwig, who came down not two minutes after I, called my mom in and they took me to the hospital."

Matthew suddenly felt his heart sink. He now felt horrible for asking him and making him tell all of that.

"I'm…so sorry…I…I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't my place…"

"Don't worry about it…and…I'm sorry too. I…it wasn't right to keep that from you…I mean…you care and all so…friends?" he extended his hand. Matthew took it willingly.

"Good…now…um…" the albino indicated behind him.

There in the doorway stood Feliciano, Antonio, Ludwig, and even Romano, each smiling in a different way. Feliciano smiling in his usual cheeriness, probably from seeing Ludwig and knowing Gilbert was all right. Antonio was smiling out of joy that his friend was not dead, and Ludwig smiling for his brother's health and make up with his new friend. Romano, though it wasn't visible, was smiling for Gilbert's well being. Hey, they weren't good friends, but they had mutual respect for one another, probably from connections with Feliciano.

"Everyone…?"

"We came to see you Gilbert!" Feliciano cried happily. The younger Italian ran up pass Matthew and hugged his friend.

"Ah! Take it easy Fells*!" the silverette laughed, ruffling the brunette's hair.

"It's great to see you well again amigo!" Antonio cheered running up as well.

"And to you too Toni!" Gilbert replied, as he gave his friend a high five.

Ludwig glanced at his brother, and smiled, allowing him to bask in his friends.

"Aww! Come here Lud! You get love from the awesome me too!"

The German sighed and walked over, knowing fully well he wouldn't win this argument.

"And you Roma! Let's go~!"

"No. I'm only here with my brother…idiota…"

"Come on _Lovi _get over here and love my awesome! There's enough to go around!"

Romano flinched at the nickname. Antonio didn't seem to like that he was calling him that either and he frowned, but the smile quickly returned.

"But Romano~! Come on!"

"Fine, fine! Just shut the hell up!" thus, he stopped over there.

There was a feeling in the air, the feeling of love and compassion. Matthew felt as if he didn't belong. After all, Gilbert was practically a stranger to him, so why intrude on everyone who knows him and cares about him? It was that invisible feeling again, so he felt like it was time to slip out unseen. Just as he eased his way out of his chair, said albino stopped him.

"Mattie? Just where you think you're going?"

"O-oh! W-well I just…didn't want to impose on…your reunion…since I…don't know you…that well…and-" the blond didn't get to finish.

"Get your ass over here!" he snickered. "You matter too!"

"Yeah Mattie! Join the love~!" Feliciano added.

"If I have to suffer, so do you!" Romano said, though a small grin played about his lips.

"Si Matt! You were worried too! And that there matters!"

The Canadian boy nodded slowly after thought, and for the first time in awhile, the empty void in his heart was filled. The feeling of being loved.

* * *

**Aww~! Aren't you guys lucky? I updated WAY faster than usual! Hope it was good! =D **

**Anyway, see? Gilbert wasn't that bad off! I just made it sound that way~ Sorry if I scared any of you~ Thanks again for all the story alerts, favorites, and reviews~! I've got the next three chapters all planned out, so it shouldn't be too long before this is done. I don't see it topping twelve chapters, but it may be ten. Oh well. Thanks anyway! =D  
**

**Translations/*'s: **

**Fells: A nickname for Feliciano (obviously)**

**Si! (Spanish) Yes!**

**Amigo (Spanish) Friend**

**Idiota (Italian) Idiot **

**-IchigoMelon  
**


	7. Chapter VI: Of Graduation and Goodbyes

_**A/n: Chapter six! You guys are so lucky~ I wrote two in a span of like, three days.  


* * *

**_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you  
~~~_

It was the end of spring now, and the final exams were upon everyone. The students of all years were bustling back and forth and throwing themselves into their studies as if there were no tomorrow. Matthew was the same. Especially since Arthur and Alfred threw a mega fit at him for being out so late. He was at that hospital for quite a while. He never wanted that feeling he had to end. But when he did leave, boy did he get an earful. Alfred yelled at him first for being out late, telling him something about "I can' be your hero if I don't know where you are!" and then Arthur walking in looking frantic saying something like, "Matthew you know you are not supposed to be out this late! I was worried sick! And so forth. Thus, ended in being on watch and had to be home at five unless stated otherwise.

Gilbert took the rest of the week off, and was back on Monday morning. It was safe to say he was looking better than ever. It was more lively at the lunch tables now, Romano complaining like always, Antonio being the cheery self Matthew had first met, Feliciano being oblivious like usual, and Ludwig wanting to shoot himself. The Canadian didn't mind, he enjoyed sitting there, with them. It was also nice how Gilbert always tried to include Matthew into the conversation topic, asking for his input. It truly felt nice to be…well…acknowledged. He found himself everyday engaging in conversations with Antonio, Feliciano, and even exchanging a few words here and there with Romano.

When exams were finally over, there was two weeks before summer break. Most classes were relatively uneventful, and seniors had the most time off, since they were graduating. The albino was very much enjoying his time off, lounging around, getting into even more mishap. Matthew was also enjoying himself, and began to think about all the new friends he'd made this year. The blond almost didn't want it to end. This year was pure bliss, full of enjoyment, laughter, and love, lots and lots of love.

But alas, all great things must come to a closing. Two extraordinary weeks later, it was graduation day. Gilbert, Ivan, Yao, and Alfred were going to graduate this year. Matthew, of course, was attending the ceremony for Alfred, and now, it seemed as if he wanted to see Gilbert too. Antonio was obviously going to be there too. Funny enough, the Canadian noted Kiku, the bus boy was there too. Probably for his brother Yao. Arthur was there for Alfred. The graduation was upbeat and happy, everyone congratulating everyone else. When Matthew found Gilbert, Antonio was sobbing all over him.

"Don't leave me! You can't leave me Gilly! You can't!"

"T-Toni! Cut it out! It's not like I'm moving to Alaska or something!" he scoffed. "Besides, why would I want to stay with these bitches anyway?"

"Nooo! Don't leave!" The Spaniard wailed.

The albino sighed and let him cry. Matthew chuckled softly and smiled. The silverette in turn noticed him there and grinned back.

"Sup Birdie~!"

"Birdie…?"

"Dunno. You remind me of a birdie. Going here and there…but you always come home…"

"That's very poetic of you," the violet-eyed boy commented.

"Yeah…don't get used to it!"

"Sure, sure…"

"MATTIE! Mattie, Mattie, MATTIE!"

Alfred suddenly tackled the younger brother, causing him to fall.

"I can't believe I passed! I was sure my math teacher would fail me!" he shrieked with joy.

"That's great Al…I bet dad's proud!" the shorter blond choked between breaths.

"Hey! Get your _fat _ass off of him! Can't you see you're killing him?" Gilbert yelled, suddenly angry.

Alfred obeyed, but in turn glared at the German.

"Shut up _Beilschmidt_! How are you even graduating?"

"Because unlike you, I've got enough awesome to pass by _more _than the skin of my teeth!"

The American growled and grabbed the other roughly by the collar.

"You wanna fight me? Huh?"

"Love too," the silverette retorted cockily, grabbing his collar as well.

"Oh no…" Antonio murmured quietly.

"Alfred stop!" Matthew commanded, though he was ignored.

"Alfred Kirkland! Unhand that child!" a new voice entered.

There was Arthur, arms crossed with a scowl that practically said, "Go against me, I dare you."

"But dad! He started it!"

"No buts! Now unhand him!"

The blue-eyed boy huffed, but yanked his hands away, grimacing at Gilbert.

'Suck up…' he mouthed.

Alfred walked over to Arthur, who immediately began to scold him. Matthew laughed, and approached the albino, straightening his shirt out.

"Sorry about that, Alfred's like that…"

"Matt? Who are you telling? I've been in a war with that kid since sophomore year."

"I guess, so what will you do now that you're done with school?"

"I don't know, laze around the house or something. No way I'm getting into college!" he joked.

"I'm sure you could if you tried!" the shorter responded sincerely.

"Mattie, you have _way _too much confidence in me."

"Is that bad?"

"Ja, it is. I'm not all that great,"

"Oh you're fine!"

Antonio seemed to disappear suddenly, probably to find Romano. Gilbert and Matthew chatted for a while longer before Gilbert asked.

"So when's your birthday anyway?"

"Eh? Oh…it's in July…the first actually…" he responded quietly.

"Really? Then it's coming up isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I don't really celebrate my birthday though…"

"What? Why?" the silverette demanded.

Matthew paused and thought up an answer. Why didn't he celebrate his birthday he asks? Because Alfred Kirkland always got in the way. Only because his birthday was three days after his. No one _ever _thought to wish Matthew a 'Happy Birthday'. Oh no, Matthew wasn't the important one. Only Alfred was.

"Because no one ever remembers…no one ever remembers little Matthew Williams…no one remembers the little brother…the one who's birthday is three days _before _Alfred's…no one…" the blond choked out, swallowing.

The other only stared in disbelief. He knew that the Canadian boy had been lonely before he'd entered his life, but the thought of him always being alone for his birthday just never crossed his mind.

"So…I don't celebrate my birthday too often…it's usually…just another day on the calendar…"

"Is it so hard…to be loved? I'm amazed with you Gilbert. Just how do you…do it?" his voice was cracking now.

"What about your dad? Doesn't _he _ever remember?" Gilbert quickly asked.

"Of course…but he's always away from home…which I prefer because then he has the decency to actually tell me on my birthday…when he is home he tells me on Alfred's birthday _after _he asks me when my birthday is…"

Matthew sighed again, and then smiled lightly.

"But when papa was still alive, he never forgot…he always remembered. Sometimes he would even play around and make me find my presents…I wish…he were still here…"

The German was trying to think of something comforting to say to him, but nothing came to mind. How was he supposed to cheer a lonely, despairing kid up?

"I-I'm sure he's still here…watching you…I don't think he'd want you to…be sad…I guess…" Smooth, Gilbert thought to himself.

Surprisingly, his words seemed to have some effect on the violet eyed boy. He nodded in understanding.

"Maybe…I think…you're right. Sometimes I swear I can still feel his presence there…just…I don't know…"

"Well…" the albino paused, then looked over. "I think your dad is calling."

"Oh! Yeah…well…this is goodbye?" Matthew asked gently, his lavender eyes twinkled.

"It…doesn't have to be…here…" Gilbert quickly felt around in his pockets for something to write on. Luckily, he found a napkin. He scribbled a number onto in with a marker.

"Here…you…can call me sometime…if you want…"

The younger took the paper and stared. He grinned, and put it into his pocket.

"I just might take you up on your offer, thank you for being my friend…"

"Don't mention it! I mean, you're pretty awesome kid~!"

"Matthew come along now!" Arthur called.

"Coming!" the Canadian waved at Gilbert before running over.

This was going to be a long, long summer.

* * *

**Okay~ There it is. **

**If you noticed, I changed Alfred's last name to Kirkland, for Arthur. Just to imply family relations. I will go into why Matthew isn't Matthew Kirkland later. So, since there is no translations ( I Don't Think...) Thank you everyone for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! **

**-IchigoMelon  
**


	8. Chapter VII: Everlasting Summer Nights

**A/n: Chapter seven! I think there will be twelve chapters, at the rate the story is going. So, without further ado, Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you  
~~~_

When Matthew's birthday rolled around, he wasn't the least bit excited. When he awoke, he didn't feel any older. He didn't feel anymore special. He didn't feel any more loved than yesterday. When he walked down the stairs, no one spared him a few kind words for his _eighteenth _birthday. He obviously wasn't worth the trouble. So he made breakfast without a word, he cleaned the dishes, without a word, and he went for a walk, without a word to anyone. It's not like they would miss him anyway.

It was warm, but not too hot, probably because it was still early. Matthew inhaled, taking in the scents of everything around. He took a trip around town, heading down to the park, where he found a bench under a shady tree. His violet eyes closed, feeling the cool breeze toss his hair. A smile played about his lips. This was nice, he thought.

'_At least life is kind to me sometimes.' _

The blond sat there for who knows how long. He was simply in harmony while sitting there. Nothing could go wrong, nothing at all. Somehow, his luck was everlasting at this moment. Matthew wanted to sing, to show the world his joy, but he held back.

It was a while longer before he was interrupted. He was humming quietly to himself when a voice entered his thoughts.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you out here Birdie~!"

Matthew didn't even open his eyes. He smiled lightly.

"Hello Gilbert. Yes, fancy meeting you here as well."

Said Gilbert grinned. He walked over and sat next to him.

"So what are you doing out here?" the silverette asked.

"Just, enjoying the weather…"

"Cool."

There was a silence between the two. Matthew inhaled again, and looked over at him.

"Would you like to come with me? I'm going to visit papa…"

"Sure, got nothing better to do…"

The Canadian was slightly taken aback by his answer. Why would Gilbert want to come see someone he didn't know?

"Um…alright…let's go then," the blond said, standing.

"Awesome."

The walk wasn't very far from the park. As Matthew walked over, he stopped at one. On the stone was written the following.

** Francis Bonnefoy**

** July 14, 1967-September 21, 2005**

** Wonderful Father and Loving Spouse**

** Shall Never Be Forgotten **

The Canadian smiled regretfully.

"Bonjour, papa. I haven't come in a while," he paused. "Desolee, school has been crazy. I brought a friend too…his name is Gilbert…"

"You would like Gilbert papa…he's very funny. And he notices me, like you did."

Matthew began speaking as if Gilbert wasn't there. It's he was caught inside his own world, where no one existed but him. The German stepped back, not wanting to disturb him.

"I've made other friends too. Like Feliciano, and Romano I guess. Oh! And Antonio…you and Antonio would've gotten along too. Ludwig is nice as well…"

Another pause.

"But…today…Dad and Alfred forgot my birthday…again. Do you think I'm that forgettable papa?

"I miss you…a lot. I wish you could come back…"

The Canadian just kept on going, telling whoever was listening all about what school was like and all the wonderful new things that were suddenly happening. When he finally stopped, he looked at Gilbert.

"I'm sorry, we can go now…"

"It's cool…really," he replied.

The blond walked passed him, indicating him to follow. The albino paused, and glanced at the grave, but turned and kept walking.

Together, they walked through town, going in and out of shops here and there. Matthew seemed excited as a girl in the mall. What Matthew didn't see however, was that his phone had gone off more than ten times. He hadn't heard it he was having so much fun. As day became dusk, the Canadian decided time to head back. It wasn't until the German had told him that his phone was ringing that he answered it and realized just how many calls he'd missed.

"Bonjour, hello?"

"_**Matthew! Where the BLOODY hell are you young man?" **_

"Hello dad. I just decided to go out for a bit, nothing special."

"_**Don't give me that! Couldn't you have told me where you were going? Goodness sake lad!" **_

"Dad, it's fine. I just went out around town," the son replied calmly.

"_**You get your bloody arse home right now this instant!" **_

"Yeah, yeah. I was coming home anyway."

"_**Don't you use that tone of voice with me! You and I are going to-"**_

The other shut the phone before he could finish.

"Dad wants me home, thanks for the wonderful night Gilbert," Matthew said joyfully.

"No big, I had fun too, come on, I'll walk you home," he offered.

"Do you even know where I live?" the blond joked.

"Sure I do, cause I'm a stalker who knows all!"

Matthew faked a gasp. "How dare you!"

"Ja, ja!"

They laughed heartily, savoring every moment. As they began to walk towards home, the two chatted merrily about their likes and dislikes.

"I love pancakes! What about you?"

"What's a pancake?"

"Huh?" the blond stopped suddenly. "How do you not know what a pancake is?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Dunno. What is it?"

"A fluffy, warm, breakfast food that tastes really good! Especially with maple syrup!"

"Stop it! You're making me hungry! You'll have to make me one sometime!"

"I guess I will!"

Upon arrival, Matthew stood outside the door. He turned back.

"Thank you, for everything. Have a good night."

"Mattie wait!"

He looked back, violet staring into crimson.

"H-happy birthday…" Gilbert said, red tinted his pale face.

"Oh…" the Canadian smiled. "Merci, thank you very much…"

He waved and walked into the house. The albino waited a few more moments before turning and walking back towards his house.

When inside, Matthew was immediately attack by two people, his dad and of course, Alfred.

"Mattie! Oh gosh don't ever leave like that!" Alfred cried worriedly.

"Matthew! If you ever leave unannounced like that again I will put you under house arrest you understand me? I was so worried! You weren't answering your calls and left no sign of where you'd gone! I thought you'd been kidnapped!" Arthur inhaled.

"I'm sorry dad. I won't do it again," the younger brother deadpanned.

"What's wrong lad? Chin up!"

"Nothing is wrong…I'm fine."

_'When was the last time you checked the calendar?" _

"Absolutely nothing. I'm just…tired…"

_'Why can't you remember my birthday too?" _

"I had fun though! Sorry again for worrying you."

_'Am I really that unimportant?' _

"Alright then, glad you had fun, come now," the father said to him.

Matthew nodded, but went upstairs. He closed the door, and broke down. The teen put his hands over his eyes, and sobbed. Oh, how he hated his life on these days. Why couldn't his family remember? Why? His violet eyes began to well up, and pour out, streaking his cheeks, making them a wet, salty mess. He shouldn't be crying, no, he should be getting ready for _Alfred's _birthday. Because _Alfred _is the important one. _Alfred_ is the loved one. _Alfred _is the brother who matters. Anger boiled within him. How he loathed his brother. But then, the anger vanished, bringing back the sorrow in its place.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Matthew, happy birthday to you…"

"How old are…" Hiccup, "you now? How old are you now?"

The blond stuck his hands into his pockets. There was something in there. It was, solid. Pulling it out, his eyes widened.

It was an ornate pin, a russet red color. It was a maple leaf, and Matthew couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of when he lived in Canada for about two years. But when had he gotten this? Or more importantly, when had someone had time to slip this into his pocket? Only one name came to mind.

"Thank you, Gilbert."

Maybe, today wasn't such a bad birthday after all. Then again, strange things can happen on those everlasting summer nights.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Desolee: (French) Sorry**

**Merci: (French) Thank you**

**Ja Ja (German) Yes yes! **

**Bonjour: (French) Hello**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY GILBERT! SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING FOR YOU YET! XD Everyone wish his awesomeness a good birthday~! **

**So, I meant to get this up on his birthday, but failed. Therefore, here it is. **

**Love love~! Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites!**

**-IchigoMelon  
**


	9. Chapter VIII: Goodbye Summer, Hello Fall

**A/n: Yeah, chapter eight. I kinda made a miss count. There actually might be 14 chapters plus side story and epilogue. More for you? XD **

**

* * *

**

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you  
~~~_

Three days later, Alfred's birthday came. Matthew didn't care so much, only offering a small 'Happy birthday' to him. When Arthur _did _remember Matthew's birthday had passed, he felt so horrible about it. Trying everything he could to make it up to him. Of course, the Canadian boy accepted the apology, but didn't take it to heart. He'd heard this much to often. Alfred's birthday went by rather fast for him, and he'd spent most of it in his room, blasting music from his headphones into his ears. When the event had ended, he went to bed, not offering any help whatsoever. It wasn't that he was lazy, he just didn't care.

Weeks passed, and before any of them knew it they were spiraled back towards school. It was late August now, and Matthew was preparing to go back to school and finish his final year. Arthur had to go back to London, for whatever reason. Alfred threw a fit, as always. The other brother merely accepted that he had to go.

"Alfred must we go over this every time I leave?"

"You're always gone! You're never home anymore! Don't you love us?"

Matthew sighed. This is how their fights always started. But after a long running argument, Alfred stomped upstairs leaving Arthur sighing in annoyance.

"I've got to get to school Dad, love you," the blond said.

"Understood, please try and reason with your brother later hm?"

"Always do."

"Okay then, love you lad. See you when I get back," the father hugged him, the shorter doing the same.

"Bye!" he called running off.

Thus, entering his last year at Heta High School. But he wasn't the only one, Antonio, Feliciano, Romano, and Ludwig would be graduating with him. It's a delightful thought, and Matthew was actually excited to see them.

The first day, as always, was hectic. Students from all years bustling here and there, trying to find their appropriate classes. He caught sight of Feliciano, gazing down at his schedule with utter confusion. Romano then walked over, pointing some things out, hoping to help him understand better. The blond approached them quietly.

"Um…hello. Been awhile eh?"

The twins turned in unison, Romano keeping his scowl, and Feliciano smiling even wider. The younger swung his finger for a moment, trying to remember.

"Matthew! Mattie!" he cheered, hugging him.

"Y-yes!" the Canadian responded, a bit breathless from the sheer force of the younger Italian's hugging.

"Williams right?" Matthew nodded.

"Thought so," the older Italian said flatly.

"Oh! What're your classes Mattie?"

"First class…" his lavender eyes scanned his paper, "English, second is mathematics, third is history, fourth is science, fifth is lunch, sixth is gym, and seventh is theatre…"

"Wow! I have English and gym with you!" Feliciano clapped merrily.

Romano huffed, "I have mathematics, science and gym with you…_great_…"

"Ve~ Fratello and I share history and gym! Oh, and lunch too! So that gives us all time to be together!"

"Sounds great. So where is Antonio?"

"Don't know, don't care. It's not my concern wh-"

"LOVI! There you are!"

Romano flinched at his nickname. He quickly used Matthew as a shield from said Spaniard. Antonio tried to go around him, but Romano moved him whichever way he could to keep from getting hugged.

"Stay the _hell _away from me!"

"Aw~ don't be like that Lovi! Come give me a hug!"

"Don't you 'Lovi' me! It's Romano! R-O-M-A-N-O! Roma-No!"

The taller brunette shrugged him off, and ran his way around the blond and hugged the smaller man who let out a string of curses in response. The Canadian laughed lightly in response. Feliciano took his hand and bounced, urging him to follow.

"Come on Mattie! Let's get to English! The bell rang long time ago!"

"Ah…okay…"

Matthew allowed himself to be pulled with Feliciano. Upon entry to their designated classroom, they found seats next to each other. When the teacher walked in, Matthew could already tell he would like him. The man was not too tall, but not necessarily short either. He had shoulder length brown hair with kind blue eyes. Waving to all of them, he introduced himself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Laurinaitis, your English teacher! I'm sure we will all get along just fine!"

The teacher went right into trying to get to know each person's face and name. The actions were simple, you went around the room, you stand, you say your name and a little about yourself.

When Feliciano's turn arrived, it was, in one word, _entertaining. _

"Ciao~! I'm Feliciano Vargas! I'm from Florence, Italy and I love to paint and eat pasta! Pasta is really, really good! Especially in spaghetti! And I have an older brother! His name is Romano! And he's my twin brother! He's in our year so you might have him to Mr. Laurinaitis!"

"That's…delightful information Feliciano…thank you," was the teacher's reply.

It was the blond boy's turn now.

"H-hello! My name is Matthew Williams. I'm from all over basically, but before moving here, I do remember most of living in Ottawa, Canada…I'm also bilingual, I know English as well as French…I do have an older brother also, Alfred Kirkland was his name. I think if I had to say…my favorite food would have to be pancakes…"

With that, he took his seat. Mr. Laurinaitis gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Yes, I do remember Alfred. I thought you two looked familiar. Thank you…"

The rest of the class went, introducing themselves as well. Some were from places Matthew had never even heard of, others, were from America. It wasn't a long class period in general, and they were out rather quickly.

The next class, mathematics with Romano seemed like it was going to be bad. However it wasn't. It was a lot like a review of last year, nothing seemed terribly too hard.

History…was well…uneventful actually. The teacher…well…actually didn't show up. He or she was obviously sick…or just didn't want to deal with a bunch of rowdy kids.

Science was another story. It was hard, very hard. There were so many things Matthew didn't understand. No matter how much he tried to focus and keep his mind on the lesson, it never made any sense. He almost went nuts trying to figure it all out. Why start out on something so hard on the first day?

So off to lunch they went. It was rather quiet, but pleasant nonetheless. When they parted ways, they had all felt slightly relieved. At least they survived the first day of school.

A month passed, and it was Halloween. A lot of people, including Matthew himself, still celebrated it. Though childish, the blond found it rather fun. It was okay to be a kid sometimes right? Alfred certainly enjoyed it more that a now nineteen year old should. So, with Alfred being Alfred, he wanted to throw a party while Arthur was away. Matthew had no objections (wouldn't matter if he did anyway) so the brothers went ahead and began to invite people.

Matthew had an inner battle within himself if he should invite Gilbert. Gilbert was his friend and all, but would he really want to come? Seriously, he didn't even like Alfred, and probably half the people he would invite. But then again, it would give the blond plenty of time to catch up, and even thank him for the wonderful pin. Finally, he just gave in.

He dialed the number. It rang once, twice, and then three times, then finally someone who was _definitely_ not Gilbert answered.

"Ve~ hello! Beilschmidt household!"

"F…Feliciano?" Matthew asked, a bit surprised.

"OH! Mattie! What are you calling for?"

There was yelling for a moment, then whining, then Ludwig answered.

"Sorry, Feliciano is here, what can we help you with?" he asked.

"I…just need to talk to Gilbert…may I?"

There was more calling, and then Gilbert's voice became audible.

"Mattie! Hey! How's your senior year going?" he asked.

"Hi Gil, I'm doing just fine. And how are you doing?" Matthew responded.

"Ah, you know, annoying the hell outta West!" Gilbert laughed.

"Hm…I'm glad you're having a good time…"

"Ja, so what did you call for? Or did you just want to talk to my awesome?"

"Well…actually…we're having a Halloween party…and I wanted to know…if…you'd come?"

There was silence on the other end. Matthew feared for the worst.

"When is it?"

"Um…tomorrow night…from…7:30 to midnight…"

Another pause, then there was more yelling in German. Finally, he answered.

"I'd love to come! I'll grace this party with my awesome presence!" he proclaimed loudly.

Matthew chuckled lightly.

"Then it's settled…see you tomorrow?" the blond asked.

"Yup! You bet! Bye Birdie!" then, the silverette hung up.

The Canadian smiled, and hit 'end' on the phone. Now all he had to do was hope nothing went wrong.

* * *

**Translations~**

**Ciao~! (Italian) Hello/Hi!**

**Ja (German) Yes  
~~**

**ANNNYWAY! So this chapter is a bit longer than my usual ones. Oh well... more for you? XD Thanks for all the faves, alerts and reviews~! =D**

**Also, does anyone have any idea about the poem in the beginning? BUT PLEASE DO NOT POST IN A REVIEW! Feel free to PM me with an answer, but be warned I will not tell you if you're right. I just want to see what you guys think. So thanks again~  
**


	10. Chapter IX: Halloween and Confessions

**A/n: Fourteen chapters after the recount if I don't have it recount again. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Also, I thought I should to bump up the rating because of language, so I did. The poll for the next story is up now as well, so please vote on that! It will be up until this story ends.  
~~**

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you  
~~_

Matthew hummed to himself quietly as he prepared for the party. Naturally, he wanted to dress up, so he made his own costume for the occasion. He'd already had many ideas in mind, but one out ruled them all. For whatever reason, he wanted to be a mummy. He didn't know why, but it just seemed to fit him. The party was to begin in about an hour. The Canadian, of course, was excited. As time passed, his costume was nearly completed. Matthew smiled, and for some reason his mind was stuck on a certain albino. Why he was thinking of him, Matthew wasn't sure. All he knew was that he couldn't wait to see him.

When it came time for the party, preparations were completed. People slowly began to arrive, each clad in a costume that fit them so well it was scary in itself. People like Feliciano who was a little wolf, and Antonio, who was coincidentally dressed in a matador's costume. It was amusing to see everyone so hyped up about it. Feliciano was chatting merrily with Antonio while Romano was standing next to him, a light blush on his face followed by a rather colorful string of curses.

However amidst the cheer, Matthew couldn't help but feel…what was it? Loneliness? He wasn't sure. This feeling was familiar, but it was like he hadn't felt it in so long. Soon, though, all of those unsure feelings faded upon the arrival of _him. _

Alfred headed for the door as the doorbell rung out, but the younger blond had no premonition of who was at the door. If he had, then he would have answered it himself, because sadly, Alfred and Gilbert weren't the best of friends.

"What the _fuck _are you doing here Beilschmidt?" Alfred snarled, his cerulean eyes narrowing upon the sight of the German.

"Nothing much Kirkland, but if I'm not mistaken, I was invited," Gilbert countered coolly. His signature smirk didn't waver.

"I don't remember inviting you, so get out," he hissed. The American almost slammed the door when the other stuck his foot in to stop it.

"Ah, ah, ah. _You _didn't invite me. Mattie did," his grin grew wider as his scarlet eyes fell on Matthew beyond the door, who was promptly sitting on the couch.

"Ha! As if my brother would invite a druggie like you!"

Gilbert ignored him and continued to stare at the Canadian intently.

"He's right Al…I did invite him. Please let him in," Matthew asked gently. He brother turned to gawk at him.

"_You _invited _Gilbert_? Oh all the people? Why _him_?"

"Because I like him, he's my friend," the younger brother replied indignantly, his warm lavender eyes now serious.

Alfred scowled, his eyes now in checkmate with his brother's.

"Let him in, Alfred," Matthew commanded. For once, he wanted to stand his ground.

"But Mattie!"

"No 'buts' Alfred. Allow him entrance through our door."

Alfred growled, but moved aside to allow the other into the house.

"I swear if you do anything to this house…" the elder blond warned.

"Chill dude, just chill!" Gilbert laughed, walking inside the home and plopping himself down onto the couch next to Matthew.

"SO! Sup Birdie?"

The younger smiled, "Nothing much, glad you're here now."

"Because everything gets better when the Awesome Me is here!" he proclaimed loudly.

The Canadian boy laughed, causing Gilbert to grin wider.

"So anyway, you look totally sweet. Where'd you get the costume?" the silverette asked.

"Oh…I didn't…I made it…"

Now obviously that wasn't the answer he'd expected, because he just gawked.

"_Seriously_? That is totally _AWESOME_!"

Matthew felt a blush creep onto his face, "It's not that big a deal…"

"It's so awesome!" Gilbert declared.

The blond sighed, deciding it was best to just agree.

As more guests began to arrive, they moved the party out in the backyard, however the two remained on the couch, lost in conversation. They chatted of likes and dislikes, first kisses and crushes, foods and history, even some views of government and politics in general.

"Ha! I know right?" the albino laughed.

"Definitely! I mean seriously, who wants to kiss _her_?" the Canadian agreed fondly.

There was a small silence that followed, as if they both were taking in all the information just passed around.

"You know what Birdie? This is really awesome. It's been forever since I had a conversation like this you know?"

Matthew nodded. Truthfully, he'd always loved talking to Gilbert. There was something like a…connection; he just couldn't explain it.

"Hey Birdie? Can I tell you something?"

At this, said blond looked up.

"Of course…what is it?"

Gilbert gave him an entirely serious look before finishing.

"A couple months ago before I met you…I had this dream. In my dream, there was a man, who…looked a lot like you now that I go back and think about it. But anyway, he turned around and looked at me, and he looked so…somber. It was as if…he regretted something…" he paused, looking into the other's eyes.

"Any who…he asked me something…he asked me 'Please…help my son…' and I was all like, 'What?' but then he faded from my dream. Now I'm thinking, 'Wow…whatever it won't mean anything…' so I went about the day, however, I found myself thinking about it more and more… when I finally said to whoever was listening, 'I would if I could!'…"

Gilbert paused again, breaking the gaze to look to the floor.

"And?"

"Not three days later did I meet you…"

The Canadian didn't say anything, but his mind began to race and jump to conclusions.

"Even now, I still can't help but wonder…was that man your father?" the Prussian questioned.

"There's…just no way…"

"I think so. I think you are that man's son. You were alone, and I… I helped you…didn't I?"

Matthew let a small smile form, "More than you know…"

"And…I'm really glad I did." Gilbert spoke distantly.

"Eh? Why is that?" the other asked.

Then his eyes were matched with the albino's, and he smiled not his usual, cocky grin, but a genuine, lighthearted smile.

"Because I think I've fallen in love with you…"

And even before Matthew could reply, Gilbert leaned in and pressed his lips against his.

* * *

**Ohhhh! The moment we've all been waiting for. Gilbert makes his attack. Sure. Can anyone guess the dream? I hope so. You are a smart group of people I assume. Poem ideas are still going, so if you have any guess feel free to PM me. **

**Finally, thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! **

**-IchigoMelon  
**


	11. Chapter X: Love and Winter Plans

**A/n: Chapter 10! Woo. 4 chapters to go! Well…FOUR main chapters and a side story and Epilogue. So actually 16. Anyway, thank you for the love!**

_~~~  
Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you  
_

* * *

Matthew felt his cheeks heat up, his heart pounding rapidly all of a sudden. Just what was he feeling? It didn't matter, for some reason he _wanted _this. He leaned into the kiss in farther, enjoying every moment. And suddenly, it hit him. Oh, what a fool he'd been. Thisis what he'd been feeling, this was why he wanted to be near him, this is why he'd was so worried when he was hospitalized, _this _was why he always found himself thinking of him.

Matthew had fallen in love with Gilbert.

It all made sense to him now. Everything just fell into place, almost like a puzzle game. It was like placing that final piece then realizing that the picture was so obvious. Gilbert put his hands on his waist, and Matthew wrapped his arms around his neck. It felt so good. They only pulled back for the need of air. They only looked at each other, panting. The silence drew on, as if they didn't know how to explain what had just happened. Matthew closed his eyes and smiled at him, and Gilbert broke the silence.

"That felt…good. Don't you think?" he spoke calmly.

Taking a deep and shaky breath, he responded. "Yes…it was."

There was another pause.

"So…does this mean…?" the albino asked, cautious.

"I don't know…does it?" the Canadian replied.

Gilbert smiled that cocky grin. That cocky grin he was so used to seeing.

"Well, Birdie? Want to be my boyfriend?"

The blond felt his cheeks heat up, but found himself smiling too.

"I almost can't believe you just said that…"

Gilbert laughed, his scarlet eyes twinkling. He cupped the other's cheek.

"Do you want to be the Awesome Me's boyfriend or what?"

Matthew's face was probably completely red now, but he didn't care. Those words made his heart flutter, and made him happier than he'd ever been. That feeling of love, of being needed, it'd been so long since he'd felt it.

"I…I'd love that."

The silverette's smile widened, as he leaned down to kiss him again. This time, the Canadian was ready. They melted into each other, bliss taking over both of them. At that moment, nothing else mattered. Seconds passed, and when they pulled back again, they just stared back at one another, silently exchanging sweet nothings.

"Gilbert…you've made me more happy…then I've ever been. Thank you for noticing me, Matthew Williams…"

"Thank you…for accepting Gilbert Beilschmidt, the weird, albino freak. I couldn't be happier. So, you're welcome."

The German took the blond into a warm, tight embrace, holding him as if he were going to fade away. The Canadian snuggled down into him, never wanting it to end.

When the party was over, Matthew was sad to see Gilbert go. But nonetheless, they would certainly keep in contact now that they were…lovers. Ah, that term. So sweet it was. The Canadian silently thanked any god who was listening that Alfred didn't see them. Yes, it would have been quite bad if he had. He only hoped the only good thing that seemed to happen to him would stay.

The next few months were busy, busy, busy. Every one of Matthew's teachers seemed to want to give him a project before the winter break. The blond mostly kept on top of them all, but it was quite hard. Alfred offered no helping hand whatsoever, so he was really just stuck on his own. Time just seemed to fly from his grasp, like a formally caged bird escaping and flying far, far away. Matthew hated it, because it was hard for him to even find the time to get enough sleep, let alone the moment to talk to Gilbert. Though the albino would spam his phone with calls, he could never answer them.

Winter break was a blessing when it finally arrived. He took in the sweet relaxation, being a complete bum for the first few weeks. When he finally was done being lazy, he called Gilbert back.

The blond dialed the number, plopping down on his bed. It rang once, twice, three times, four, and then, an answer.

_**"Hello! Awesome speaking!" **_

"Hey Gil, it's Matthew."

_**"Oh fucking finally!" **_

"Language."

_**"Whatever! What took you so long? Man, I thought you were dead or something!" **_

"Yes, I totally died."

_**"You didn't seriously expect me not to worry after I called you everyday, every half hour for three weeks did you? Seriously Birdie, what the hell have you been doing?" **_

"I've been slammed with homework. Every teacher decided to give us a project. And let me tell you, that sucked big time."

_**"Ah, that's why. Damn, teachers can be such assholes sometimes. It's like they're not thinking that maybe they have other projects to do." **_

"Language! And I agree. But it's not like they all get together and say, 'Well, I'm giving a project, so you can't!' you get me?"

_**"Yeah. But still. Have you been getting any sleep? If you were really that slammed you should be more tired. Or are you one of those workaholics?" **_

"I'm very tired, but coffee can do wonders. Anyway, enough about me, so how are you?"

_**"Eh, you know. Being awesome. Pissing off West, trying to get him to come out of the closet." **_

"That's sound like you. Any luck?"

_**"It's West. What do you think?" **_

"I'll take that as a no then."

_**"Correcto Matteo. Hey cool, it rhymes!" **_

"Oui, it does. So smart!"

_**"Hey, don't be making fun of my discovery!" **_

"I'm not, I'm not!"

_**"Suuure! And I'm the Queen Of England." **_

"Rude. But whatever."

There was a pause on both ends. Matthew look

_**"So what are you doing for Christmas? Is your dad going to be home?" **_

"I…I don't know. The last two years…he hasn't been. I don't think, though, this year will be any different."

_**"Damn, some dad huh?" **_

"He does it for us. He thinks we're old enough to be on our own, so he just wants us to be comfortable you know?"

_**"Makes sense, I guess. So what do you want for Christmas?" **_

"You don't have to get me anything. Come to think of it, I haven't really celebrated Christmas for a while."

_**"Fuck Birdie. It's like you live in a cave or something! First you don't celebrate your birthday, and now you don't celebrate Christmas?" **_

"Well you have to remember Gilbert, before you, no one really knew there was a Matthew Williams."

_**"Which is totally un awesome." **_

"We've established this. Any who, are you free this Saturday?"

_**"Even if I wasn't I'd blow it off if it meant I could spend the day with you~!" **_

The Canadian blushed.

"Yes, well, I thought we could go see a movie or something."

_** "Sounds awesome. What movie?" **_

"I don't know, you pick."

_**"Nuh-uh. Girl picks to movie." **_

"Are you implying I'm a girl?"

_**"No, just the girl of the relationship." **_

"Fine, how about…Harry Potter? I haven't seen that yet."

_**"Neither have I, so sure." **_

Matthew was about to reply when he heard a voice from the room over call him.

_"Mattie! Hang up the phone!" _

The blond huffed as he realized it was Alfred.

"Why? I'm not bothering anyone!"

_"Because! I promised Kiku I'd call him!" _

"This late at night? I don't think Kiku would be too happy if you called him now!"

_"No! Kiku told me to call late. He wanted his parents to leave." _

"Uh! I'm kind of talking too. It's our phone."

_"Jeez Mattie. Use your damn cell phone." _

"Why don't you use yours?"

_"Cause it's dead." _

_**"Birdie?" **_

"Hang on, I have to go. Want me to call you back?"

_**"As much as I'd love you to, Nein. Vati is giving me the look. And, ah shit, West is too." **_

"See you Saturday then. I…I love you."

_"Mattie!" _

_**"Me too. Bye!" **_

Matthew hung up the phone, smiling.

"You can take the phone now!"

_"Sweet!" _

The Canadian sighed. He rolled over onto his stomach, thinking of how fun it would be to see him again. The teenager removed his glasses and set them on his nightstand, closing his eyes. Yes, it would be wonderful to see him. And before he knew it, he was in a long, pleasurable sleep.

* * *

**WOW! Okay. So lots of useless dialogue in this one, but at least it gets somewhere with the movie. That's the next chapter! The key is like this:**

Regular- Matthew

**Bold, **_Italic- _Gilbert

_Italic- _Alfred

**Translations~!: **

_Oui (French) Yes_

_Nein (German) No_

_Vati (German) Dad/Daddy/Father/ etc. _

**So! Over and out! **

**-IchigoMelon =D **_  
_


	12. Chapter XI: Confrontation and The Date

**A/n: Chapter 11! That will be all. Lots of language in this one. The next few chapters have a high chance of being a lot longer than usual, since these are the last few.  
**

* * *

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you  
_

* * *

For Matthew, Saturday couldn't be any slower getting there. What began as a Wednesday on winter break turned into a long, stretching Thursday and Friday. It agitated him, but it wasn't as if there was much he could do about it. So he settled on just simply calling Gilbert and talking to him for hours on end. There was just, so much to be said. It seemed, the feeling was mutual, however. The German never acted as if there was anything better than chatting with him, just him. It made the Canadian's heart flutter at the thought.

When Friday night _finally_ arrived, the blond was so anxious it was hard for him to sleep. He tossed and turned, grumbling softly. He opened his violet eyes as he rolled over to check the time. He squinted, and groaned. _2:30 am_.

_"Merde!" _Matthew hissed to himself quietly. The Canadian huffed, oh how he hated it when he couldn't sleep. It drove him up the wall. Not literally of course. Matthew sat up to leave, but flopped back down as he realized it was much too cold. The blond snuggled himself back underneath and shut his eyes with determination. After about what seemed to be a year, he reopened his eyes and grunted. Oh joy; it was now 2:32 am!

After another five minutes, Matthew decided to get up, despite the cold. He pulled on a jacket and glasses, sighing. Maybe some fresh air would help. With that idea in mind, he walked down the stairs to the front door. He pulled it back quietly, as not to wake the other member of the house up (though, he probably wouldn't wake up anyway, it was Alfred after all). It creaked slightly, and a chill breeze greeted him. The blond stepped out onto the porch, and winced slightly as the cold wood froze his bare feet. The moon shone, it's light glazing everything. The Canadian walked forward and took a seat on the steps. Looking to the sky, he couldn't help but gasp and stare in awe.

There, in the sky, were stars, millions, no, _billions _of them, each twinkling bright. There was not a cloud up there to block the view. The moon was in a perfect position, steering clear of trees and in plain sight. It was, in a word, stunning. To think that some of the most beautiful things in life are free. It made Matthew remember something his father had said to him long ago.

_"Papa? Desolee…I can't sleep." _

_ The older man who sat by the window turned to the sound of his son's voice. _

_ "Mathieu! Why don't you come and sit with papa?" _

_ The ten-year-old boy nodded as he walked over. Instead of sitting, he stood and looked at his father with lavender eyes full of curiosity. _

_ "Mathieu, look." _

_ The boy looked outside, eyes widening in amazement. _

_ "Beautiful isn't it?" _

_ "Yes…but why are you showing me this papa?" _

_ "Mon fils, let me teach you something, a lesson that is an important factor to life." _

_ The younger turned. _

_ "Whenever life seems rough, or you hit some rocky waters, just stop and look around. Chances are, you'll find some very unexpected things." _

_ "I…don't understand…" _

_ The father laughed lightly, patting the boy on the head. _

_ "Just remember my words, you'll understand one day when I'm gone." _

_ "But I don't want you to go!" _

_ "Mathieu, papa can't be around forever." _

_ Matthew frowned, but Francis laughed again. _

_ "Come now, off to bed with you!" _

It was that moment that Matthew finally understood what his father meant. It hurt a little, but yet, he found himself smiling.

"Papa? Are you listening? I think…I understand now. Did you mean that…even if life is hard, don't stop believing? Because if you stop to look around, you'll find people who make it worth while?"

In response, the wind blew. It tasseled his hair, causing him to shiver. He suddenly realized just how tired he was. He yawned, and stood up. Matthew returned to the house and locked the door. The blond crept back up the stairs. He didn't even bother to take his jacket off before plopping down back onto his bed and rolling over. He barely even had enough energy to take off his glasses.

It's safe to say he didn't have any more problems sleeping that night.

In the morning, around 10:30 am, Matthew thought it best to go ahead and get up. He sat up and put the spectacles back on his face. The blond looked down at himself and almost laughed when he realized that he'd slept with his jacket on. He stretched and pulled the covers back. Slipping out of bed, he trotted to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he emerged. Smiling a small smile, he headed down the stairs to get breakfast ready. He was unusually happy, but he couldn't remember why.

Oh, that's right. He had one awesome date with one awesome person today.

Matthew began to hum as his mixed the batter for pancakes. Today was going to be great! He could already tell.

When breakfast was ready, he went back upstairs to get his still snoring brother.

"Alfred! Wake up, it's time for breakfast!"

When the said brother didn't even flinch (wow he was a heavy sleeper) he proceeded to shake him furiously.

"You bum get up!" the younger brother said angrily.

"Hng…five more minutes Mattie…"

"No! You've already slept passed your usual hour, and besides, breakfast is ready."

Alfred groaned all too loudly before rolling over to glare at his younger sibling.

"Don't give me that look, now get up."

With that, Matthew quickly yanked the blankets off of his brother, causing the other to yelp in surprise.

"AH! The hell Mattie!"

"I said get up! Today is a busy day!"

Alfred whined louder, but begrudgingly got up.

"What's so special about today…?"

"Just come on!"

The older brother decided it best not to argue with his younger sibling. Alfred got dressed quickly and soon met his brother down at the table.

Breakfast, unsurprisingly, was rather quiet. There was idle chatter here and there, but no smart remarks from Alfred, or their brotherly bickering, just, chatter. It wasn't until Matthew was in the middle of cleaning up when he realized he hadn't set a time for he and Gilbert to meet. Said albino must have realized this too, because he received a phone call not five minutes later.

His hands were soaking, and down on his luck, Alfred answered the phone.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. It only took a few moments for his face to twist into a scowl.

"No, you can't. He's busy. No, I won't take a message. No, I won't tell him to call you back!"

"Alfred, give me the phone!"

"Nuh uh! I'm hanging up now!"

"Don't you dare!" the Canadian hissed.

The two blonds fought over the phone for about thirty seconds when the device flew and clattered to the floor. Matthew dove for it.

"Gilbert? Is that you?"

_**"Birdie? Hey, anyone ever told you your brother is an ass?" **_

"Yes, I know," the Canadian groaned.

_**"Anyway, I kinda just realized…" **_

"That we didn't set a time? Yeah I know. I was just about to call."

_**"Woah! Freaky. So what time is good for you?"**_

"How about…3 o'clock?" Matthew responded.

_**"Sounds good to me. See you then? Wanna meet up or do you want me to pick you up?" **_

"I…" the blond gave his brother a quick glance, who glared in reply, "…think it would be best if we met up…"

_**"You're bro? Yeah, I get ya. I'll meet you at the theatre at 3'o clock! Love ya~!" **_

"Sounds great. _Au revoir!" _

With that, the younger brother clicked the 'end' button on the phone. He smiled lightly as he walked over to place the device back on its holder. He returned to the kitchen to resume his cleaning.

"Why are you so intent on talking to that guy!" Alfred grumbled as he walked in.

"Because he is my friend. I don't complain about your friends now do I?" Matthew retorted, smiling.

"Oh puh-lease Mattie."

"You know…these wet dishes are piling up."

The older brother sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get any decent information out of him. He began to dry them and put them away, and the job was done without any further complaint. The Canadian spent the few hours he had left playing around on his laptop and finishing a book. Before he knew it, it was time to get ready. The blond practically skipped around. Matthew couldn't contain his excitement. He took a quick shower and changed into something nice. He grabbed his cell phone and he went to grab his keys when he stopped to realize they weren't there.

"Looking for these?"

Matthew turned sharply. He sighed as his eyes fell onto his brother, swinging his keys around his finger as if he owned them.

"Alfred, may I please have my car keys?"

At first, the younger blond was under the impression that it was just a joke and he would throw them at him and tell him to be back no later then seven. However, this time, it wasn't the case.

"You're going to see Gilbert aren't you?" he asked. Alfred didn't yell but Matthew could tell he was trying not to get angry.

"So what if I am? Does that bother you?"

"Yes, it does. Mattie, listen. He's bad news. You should stay away from him."

The boy felt his heart pound, not from nervousness, but from rage, anger. How dare he say that to him! How dare he claim he knows best! How dare he try to tell him whom to hang out with like a child! But he held his tongue.

"Alfred, please, may I have my keys? I have a movie to catch."

"Listen Matt, I know him. I've been with him long enough to know what he's like. He toys with you; makes you think you're special, and makes you think you actually _mean _something to him. But then he just drops you, ripping your heart out and stomping it into the ground. Stay away from him. You'll only hurt yourself." Alfred stated.

And at that moment, something inside of Matthew snapped. The last thread of patience he had for him snapped, and there was no mending it. Without a word, he ran forward and gave his brother a good slap on the face, causing the American to stumble.

"Who the _fucking hell _do you think you are! You fucking asshole! I cannot believe you just said that to me! Gilbert is one of the best things that has ever happened to me! And you want to take that away? Why? Why? Is this what you want? Do you want see me throw myself into a life full of ignorance and depression? Why? Why would you want that? Is it because you hate me? Is it?"

The American looked completely and utterly shocked at his brother's outburst. He saw something flash in those once calm lavender eyes. It was as if he wasn't himself anymore. It was like every ounce of anger he'd ever bottled up came out just then. It was…in a word…surprising. Alfred went to form words, but his throat hitched. No, he had to be firm. Matthew was his little brother, and he needed to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Matthew! I think I am your fucking _older _brother. Don't you dare raise your voice like that to me! Dad told me to make sure you stayed safe, _papa _made me promise I'd protect you! And I'll be _damned _if I let him down! Now you will _not _go and see Gilbert! He is trouble, and I don't think he's suitable. Do you understand?" the blond commanded icily. There were no traces of sympathy or regret.

Matthew couldn't believe this. He just couldn't. In a mere ten minutes it seemed as if his world were coming down to a big and bloody crash. Why? Why was he cursed? Why, when it seemed he'd made the best decision of his life fade right before his eyes? He closed his eyes, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. He would absolutely _not _let Alfred take anything else from him. Never.

"Alfred F. Kirkland. You have no authority over me, nor do you have the rights to tell me where to go, and when to come back. I'm eighteen; I am therefore legal in the United States to do as I please. I may be under this roof, but _you _are not the one in control. Our father is. So, give me my keys. I have a meeting to keep," the younger brother said firmly.

The older brother thought it over. Matthew _was _legal. He couldn't deny that. But, to let him see Gilbert…? What should he do? Too bad he didn't get to make a decision. He'd dropped the keys when he'd been slapped, and the Canadian dove for it.

"EH! Mattie!" he screamed, but the other was already out the door.

Matthew quickly started his car and drove out. He highly doubted that Alfred would follow him, but he didn't want to take any chances. He checked the car clock. Shoot! He was already twenty minutes late! Oh great, he'd left his phone at home too. So all he could do was pray and pray that Gilbert would wait.

After a few more minutes, he was now precisely thirty minutes late. When he parked and looked around, he couldn't find the albino anywhere. His heart sank. It was his fault. He should have known he wouldn't wait. Matthew exhaled heavily, seeing his breath and it dawned on him just how cold it was, another good reason why the German wouldn't have waited. The blond clenched his fingers through his hair. The violet-eyed boy turned to leave when he was suddenly called.

"Finally! There you are Birdie! Where 'ave you been?"

The younger turned sharply, and was met with the face of none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt. He thought he could cry the minute he laid eyes on him.

"Gilbert…oh…Gilbert! I am _so _sorry! _Desolee cher_!"

"Woah, woah! Take it easy. I'm not mad! But can you at least tell me what happened?" the albino claimed.

"I…my brother figured out I was going to see you. He didn't want me too. We got into a fight and…well…I said some pretty awful things. But he had no right to insult you like that!"

The German nodded, smiling that same old grin.

"So you were defending me ay? Cute."

"I slapped him and called him a fucking asshole. If that's not an insult I don't know what is," the Canadian nodded.

"That my Birdie! But anyway…we missed the movie. So how about I just take you out to an early dinner or something?" Gilbert asked.

"I'd like that. Where to?"

"Wherever you want! My treat!" he proclaimed, hugging the shorter. They both blushed.

"There's this really good Italian restaurant a few minutes away from here. That sound all right?" Matthew questioned.

"Sounds AWESOME!"

With that, they walked to Gilbert's car and drove off, chatting merrily along the way.

"Have I told you I love you yet?" the albino asked laughing.

"No, but you should."

"Well I do."

The car ride to the restaurant was joyful, and the dinner was even more spectacular. They talked for hours it seemed, of different things.

"And then, all of a sudden, West burst into my room, tears all streaming down his face, and gosh he was so freaking adorable." The German said.

"Aw! Your brother sounds like he was a cute kid."

"He was."

When they paid the bill (courtesy of Gilbert himself), they went back to get Matthew's car, but the albino wanted to make sure he got home safe.

When the Canadian pulled up, he put the car into park and got out. The other did the same. He walked him to the porch and grinned again.

"Well, hope you had fun. But then again, how could you not when you're with the Awesome Me!"

"I had a wonderful time. Thank you. Sorry about the movie…" the blond apologized, but the red-eyed one shook it off.

"Don't worry about it! No big deal. We'll save that for next time."

There was a next time? Good for him.

"Night Birdie. _Ich liebe dich…" _

Matthew grinned. "_Je t'aime." _

Just then, Gilbert swooped down and made a soft kiss on his lips. The shorter happily complied. It was a slow, quick one, but a good one nonetheless.

"See you around Christmas _engel_…"

After those few words, the albino turned at left him, happier than ever. And as he turned to walk inside, his hand on the doorknob, there was only one thought in his head.

_I'll be damned if I let Alfred take this from me.  
_

* * *

**Wow, that took me forever and a day. It's longer, so have fun!**

**OH GOSH ALFIE I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU A TOTAL JERK FACE. DON'T WORRY, IN MY NEXT STORY YOU SHALL BE THE AMAZING HERO AND THE SWEETEST THING EVAR. **

**Translations~!:**

_Merde (French) _Shit!

_Desolee (French) _Sorry

_Mon Fils (French) _My Son

_Desolee Cher (French) _Sorry Dear

_Ich Liebe Dich (German) _I love you

_Je t'aime (French) _I love you

_Engel (German) _Angel

**Any translations that are wrong, please feel free to correct me. In a nice way though! :D**

**-IchigoMelon =D**


	13. Chapter XII: Apology Accepted

**A/n: Chapter 12. Shoopda! Yeah….Rest of Author's notes at bottom.**

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you  
_

* * *

The following days were slow, dreadfully slow. Alfred and Matthew refused to talk to one another, after the incident a week previous. Alfred was unwilling to admit he was wrong about doing that to his brother, and Matthew was unwilling to crack first and call a truce. The tension was rising by the day with the brothers, but amends needed to be made up soon for the upcoming events.

Christmas was approaching. Fast.

Everyone knows you should never _ever _be fighting on Christmas. No wars, no arguments, just a time to be merry and enjoy each other's company. The boys knew this, but were unsure of what to do to make up. Matthew could only imagine Alfred's anger when he learned of his relationship with Gilbert. Of course, all he knew was that they were friends. And if he freaked out that much over that, he'd probably lock him inside the house for _dating_ him. But, they needed to talk. It was just who decided to do it first.

With the holiday nearly here, Matthew finally gave in and went to speak with his brother, only to find that the American was just about to do the same. As the Canadian lay in his room, a soft knock was heard.

"Mattie? Can…can we talk?" the voice said gently.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah…please?"

The younger brother got up off of his bed, and walked to the door. He opened it and was met with the nervous looking brother of his.

"Listen Matt…I'm really…really sorry about what I did…that was…totally out of line…you're right…you _are_ old enough to make your own decisions…it's just…I was afraid of losing my little brother…" he paused, his eyes looked a little wet.

"Until I realized…I already had…"

Something inside Matthew's heart softened. All the anger, and hurt that had built up dissolved, as he felt his own eyes moisten. He shook his head and hugged him.

"No, no _frere, _you haven't. I was just angry. I want to have my freedom. I don't like being told what to do. It makes me feel worthless. I forgive you Al, really. But please, try to be more…tolerant of who I choose to spend my time with."

Alfred appeared he wanted to protest, but he tried to hold his tongue. This was his moment to make up and go back to the way things were, was he really going to blow it now?

"I…I'll try. But please Mattie, if he does anything to you…tell me. Friend or not…he can do damage…" Alfred pleaded.

Matthew sighed, but replied, "I will…don't worry yourself."

The American nodded, and in turned wrapped his arms around his brother. It was good that they hadn't totally fallen apart. He prayed it could stay this way, and that Matthew would stop talking with Gilbert, but maybe that was asking a little too much.

Now that they patched up the hole between them, they had to get ready for Christmas. Sending cards to relatives out of the state and country, doing last minute gifts for people close by, arranging meeting dates for different Christmas festivities, and most importantly, praying that Arthur would be home for it. For the last two years, they had to spend their holiday alone. It broke Alfred's heart more than Matthew's, but still, it saddened both of them. Even when he called and told them he wouldn't make it, they always hoped that he was just playing a prank and would walk through the door Christmas morning and shout "Surprise! Did I fool you?"

The tree was set up, lights were strung, ornaments hung proudly on its branches, and joyful tunes were dancing around the home. The sweet fragrances of baking and pine drifted lovingly through. After most of the work was done, it was time to put the star on the top of the tree. It was a tradition of theirs. No star on the tree until the rest of the house was complete.

"Ready Mattie?"

"Yes, let's."

They put it on together, and when they turned it on, it shone beautifully. It was like lighting the candles on the cake. It just, made everything look so right. The brothers smiled at one another. Now all they had to do was wait for Arthur to call.

Matthew was just getting to bed on Christmas Eve when he heard a disapproving grunt from downstairs.

"You're never here!" it was Alfred.

Curious, the Canadian peered down to see said brother with the phone in hand.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Do you not love us or something? This is the _third _time Dad! Third!" Matthew felt his heart sink. Oh, so Arthur wasn't coming this year either. Figures.

"Fuck! Why don't you just stay there? Just stay there and _never _come home! That would work just fine wouldn't it?"

"Shut up Dad! Just shut up! You don't _want _to come back! Isn't that right?" Alfred shouted, though his voice was cracking. The younger brother knew that this was killing him.

Then, something unexpected happened. Alfred just slammed the phone to the floor. He didn't bother to hang up, he just through it down and trudged off into the direction of the kitchen. When it seemed all right to walk down, Matthew knelt and picked up the phone.

"Dad? Are you still there?"

There was silence at first.

"Dad? It's me, Matthew."

_"Lad? I…" _

"Dad, no."

_"I really want to be there with you two. Honest. You all are all I have left." _

"I know, but I'm sorry to say I have to side with Al a bit on this one, this is the third time."

_"Matthew, please. I'm sorry. I can't just, leave. I have to stay a while longer." _

"How much longer?"

_"That I don't know. My boss said-" _

"Does your boss have no heart? Keeping you from your own family during the holidays?"

_"I…it's not like that. I'm doing this. I just want-" _

"So you _chose_ to be away from us? Is there truth to what Alfred has said? _Do _you not love us?"

_"Dearest, please don't think that way. I do love you. You and Alfred are my entire world." _

"Then why won't you come around? It's hard on Alfred, but I tried to be the strong one, I tried to tell him you were coming home real soon. But now, I can't. Because even I know you're not coming back. Are you?"

_"Of course I'm coming back! How could you say that?" _

"Because you also told me _Papa_ was going to live through his sickness."

There, he said it. He'd wanted to say that to Arthur ever since Francis' death.

_"…I will be home as soon as I possibly can. I love you both." _

And with those last words, the dial tone rang out. Matthew exhaled and replaced the phone on the carrier. He turned to meet Alfred's gaze, who was staring back at him in awe. Neither said a word.

"Mattie…" he started.

"No, don't say a word. I'm all right," Matthew quickly stated.

Alfred, for once, took the hint. He nodded slowly before kneeling beside him.

"Looks like it's just us this year right?"

"Looks like. We'll make it awesome."

"You _have _been spending too much time with Gilbert," Alfred pouted.

The other brother chuckled lightly and stood up, and headed back towards the stairs.

"Coming? We should get to bed," Matthew said gently.

"Yeah…I'll be right there."

With that, the Canadian walked back upstairs and proceeded to go to bed. There was a very long day awaiting him tomorrow, and he wanted to be ready for it. After all, tomorrow _was_ Christmas Eve. He took off his glasses and as he drifted off, he smiled, knowing that tomorrow, though it was just them, was going to be perfect.

When the first lights streamed into Matthew's room, he opened his eyes. It was bright, _very _bright outside. He felt around on his nightstand for his spectacles, and opened the curtains. He was met with a beautiful surprise.

Snow, everywhere and all around. Its white color reflected the sun's rays. It shimmered, and it caused him to squint a bit. However, it made him happier than ever. For once, they were going to have a white Christmas. It was such a pleasant thought and he couldn't wait for Alfred's reaction. As the thought of his brother dawned on him, he went to his closet to pull out the small gifts he'd gotten for him a few months back. He walked down the stairs and put them under the tree, and his grin widened as he already saw a few underneath with his name on it. So Alfred _does _think of him.

Matthew returned to the staircase and ascended them. The Canadian stopped by his room to pull on his favorite hoodie before returning to the hall towards Alfred's room. He opened the door quietly, and stepped in.

"Hey Al? It's time to wake up," he whispered.

The American stirred, but didn't wake.

"Alfred come on. It's Christmas morning."

Alfred opened one cerulean eye, and grinned.

"Morning bro~!"

"Good Morning. Do you want to eat breakfast or open presents first?" Matthew asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Let's open presents! I totally want to see your face in awe when you see what I got you!" he proclaimed.

"Okay then. I'll meet you downstairs."

The younger brother made his way back down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. The stuff was always a good thing to warm you with. He went to the living room and sat down, waiting for his brother to come running, and end up tripping and falling on his face down the stairs. Surprisingly, he didn't this time.

"SO! Here!" Alfred exclaimed and walked around to the back of the tree. He pulled out a wrapped…thing. It looked like a hockey stick.

"Go on~!" he sang.

Matthew did as he was told, and tore off the paper. His assumptions were correct; it was indeed a hockey stick. But he was soon surprised as it was…signed. As realization dawned on him, he immediately hugged his brother.

"Tell me this is what I think it is!"

Alfred only snickered.

"How on Earth did you get this?" he asked, breathless.

"I have my sources~ big brother has his tricks~!"

Alfred's smiled when Matthew pulled out one of his presents. He extended it towards him.

"And here you go. Please, open it slowly."

The older blond ignored him and shredded the paper of the object in an instant. His face lit up in utter shock and awe as he stared at it.

"Oh my great jellybean awesome sauce*! How on _Earth _did _you _get this?" Alfred exclaimed as he shook the shiny new video game case around.

"Little brother has his tricks too you know," the Canadian grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Gosh I love you bro!" he yelled again as he sprang up to embrace his brother.

"_Je t'aime trop frere._"

Alfred pouted slightly, "Mattie you know I hate it when you speak all this Frenchy gibberish to me!"

"I love you too brother."

He nodded and the rest of the gifts were distributed with care between the two. Fancy trinkets and games and toys were scattered around the floor, each one admired only a second before. The scent of food drifted around the house as they sat down for breakfast, sweet smells of pancakes and waffles mixed with eggs and bacon. Laughter lifted the spirits higher and higher, as comes with the comfort of family.

"Wanna go play in the snow?"

Matthew pulled a small smile.

"Sure why not?"

"We can play an awesome game of snowball wars like we did when we lived in Canada."

The younger brother smirked.

"Only if you're ready to get your ass handed to you."

Alfred scoffed, "As if."

The two rushed out into the snow, building little forts and loading their snow built ammo. They laughed as the pelted each other with the frozen ice. Memories of long ago filled their hearts and put them at ease. It was nice when Matthew wasn't being ignored or when they were at each other's throats.

The rest of the day was spent indoors, drinking hot cocoa and watching movies long passed their time. Movies that made them laugh out loud, and movies that made them cry on each other's shoulders. No matter what though, nothing could remove them from that couch, together, like brothers should be.

It wasn't until about a week later that Matthew saw Gilbert again. Alfred was out doing lord knows what, and the Canadian was on the couch reading when he heard the doorbell ring. He placed the bookmark inside his book and walked over. Upon opening it, he was met with the face of Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Heya Birdie~!" he winked, flashing his signature grin. His hands were behind his back.

"Hey Gilbert."

"Just 'hey'? Jeez, I thought you'd be happier to see me," he pouted, pursing his lips.

"Ha, ha…well, you did kind of show up unannounced…" Matthew explained.

"What? Are you afraid your brother was going to be all like 'Get ur albino ass outta mah house biotch!' Or something?"

The blond snorted, "No, but that would be hilarious."

"Kesesesese~!"

"Actually, he's a bit more understanding. He even apologized for being a real jerk. But then again, he doesn't know we're dating either."

The German actually looked surprised.

"Dayuuum! Can't wait to see his enraged face when he learns that."

"Oh boy, I'll be in for an earful," Matthew shook his head.

Gilbert laughed. The other grinned but then tried to look at what he was holding behind his back.

"What's that?"

The albino grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Close your eyes."

Matthew did so. He was told to hold out his hands, and he followed that command too. He was a bit shocked to feel something fluffy in his hands. It was soft, and squeezable, almost like a toy. When he opened his eyes, his assumption was correct. It was indeed a toy. It was a stuffed bear, with big, black eyes and a delicate white coat, almost like snow. It looked really well made.

"Merry late Christmas Mattie~! I love you~!" Gilbert cheered, kissing him on the cheek.

Matthew broke into a wide grin. He held the bear close to his chest…and heart. He threw his arms around the German in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much. I love it!"

"Awesome. I knew you would. Since like, in Canada there's like, polar bears and stuff."

"Yes…how…er…thoughtful of you," Matthew said softly.

"So anyway, what do you want to call it?" he asked out of curiosity.

For a few seconds Matthew had absolutely no idea. But then a name came to mind; a name he felt like thought was perfect for a strange reason.

"Kumajirou…"

"Kuma-what?"

"Kumajirou…that was name of a pet dog we had back when I was seven," the Canadian explained. Gilbert nodded.

"Kuma…er…whatever you just said is his name it is! Kesesese~!"

With that, the name was decided. Matthew couldn't have felt happier. These last weeks were the best of his life. He thought absolutely nothing could ruin it. He felt as if his happiness had finally arrived.

Too bad his world was about to come crashing down.

* * *

**Okay, so I totally know this is kind of late, but I recently opened requests on DeviantART and I've been spammed with all of that, but I squeezed this into the schedule. It was actually mostly done when I started.  
**

* * *

**Translations and *'s: Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.  
**

**Frere (French) brother**

**Je t'aime trop frere (French) I love you too brother**

***Oh my great jellybean awesome sauce!- Just a little something I came up with~  
**

* * *

**And before I get yelled at for "WHY DID ALFIE'S PERSONALITY CHANGE SO SUDDENLY FFFF THAT'S WRONG YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT OMGWTFBBQSKDFSAD" **

**In my firm belief, Alfred made up with Matthew because a) No one should be fighting on Christmas. You just don't. Especially when they're all they have. b) Alfred doesn't know Matthew and Gilbert are actually dating. He thinks they're just friends.**

**Oh, and some notes on Arthur. Please, I don't want you to hate him. Actually, I don't want you to hate anyone by the way I write them. There is a key point for each reason. Think about it, he's a single parent. That's kind of tough in my book. Especially with two boys. He doesn't leave on purpose. He doesn't not want to be around them, he just can't. **

**So there you have it. I'll try and have the next one up faster :)**

**Reviews aren't mandatory, but know they really make me smile. Anonymous or not, they really warm my heart. Alerts and favorite are the same. Just know that. =) **

**End of Author's note I promise. **

**-IchigoMelon =D  
**


	14. Chapter XIII: Shattered Like Glass

**A/n: This is kind of boring in the beginning. It will (hopefully) be better by the end. Feel free to skim the first few paragraphs, until after Matthew does his homework. That's where it should start to pick up.  
**

* * *

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you_

When the holidays came to an end, Matthew had to return to school. He was tired, so very tired when waking Monday morning. His head throbbed for whatever reason, and he practically had to sling himself out of his warm bed just to get up. The chill January airs hit his face hard as he stepped out the door. He shivered, but continued walking through the traces of snow still left, scattered around the ground.

Upon his arrival to the school, most students looked like he; tired, grumpy, and not in the mood to be at school after their two week break. Matthew groaned as he entered the math classroom. How he hated math. But then again, most students hated math, even more so when your teacher was a complete jerk and obsessive about everything you did right or wrong. Still, he had to go anyway, because Matthew honestly wasn't in the mood to skip, or worse, somehow fail the class altogether. He plopped down in his hard, cold seat, and averted his eyes to the chalkboard, where the teacher stood up to begin.

The classes were long, so very long. All any teacher did was review, review, review. Matthew knew why though. Most of the information they'd learned before the break was pretty much dormant or gone in the students' heads, including himself. Everything was kind of a blur, in which he felt like he knew the format and the problems, but when he was given assignments to complete, his mind drew a blank. Sighing, he gripped the pencil in his hand and began to attempt the problem that faced him.

When the bell rung after fourth period, Matthew headed down to the cafeteria. He waited for about five minutes before he actually got his lunch. He sighed again, heavier than the last, and sat down. He began to eat when another tray was plopped down in the seat in front of him. His violet eyes looked up.

"Ve~ I'm sooo tired…" it was Feliciano.

"Che, shut up. I'm tired too," and there was Romano, on his left side.

"Ah~ Lovi, it's not so bad…" Antonio decided to join him on his right side.

Matthew looked up, staring at them strangely. Feliciano beamed as he sat.

"Hi Mattie! We're going to sit here okay?"

The Canadian smiled warmly, "That's fine…"

Romano sat down without a word, as did Antonio.

"So, how was everyone's winter break?" Antonio began softly.

Matthew didn't say anything and neither did the Italian brothers. The Spanish boy sighed.

"Mine was good! I made snowmen and my parents actually came home for once! I was so happy!" he began, cheerfully.

"I ate lots of pasta and cookies that mama made! And I got lots of presents from nonno and nonna!" Feliciano entered joyfully.

"Che…same. Except for eating all pasta and shit. I mostly slept in. I'm so used to waking up late that when here woke me, up I almost smacked him for waking me up so early!" Romano groaned.

"Matthew laughed, "Oh, I didn't do anything spectacular. I just spent some time relaxing and having quality time with Gilbert, being new lovers and all."

Three pairs of eyes fell to him. Realization of the fact that no one had told the trio that he and Gilbert were officially dating hit him hard.

"Um..." he started, unsure.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Feliciano clapped and cooed with joy.

"Uh, what would posses you to date him of all people?" Romano spat.

"Ah! Gilbert never tells me anything anymore! That's so great!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"It's nothing really..." Matthew began again, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"When did you to start dating hm?" the younger Italian blurted.

"Oh...the Halloween party..."

They gawked at him.

"Seriously? That long and you didn't tell us?" Antonio said with shock.

"Well...to be honest I figured Gil would leak it out eventually. But I guess...well...he didn't have to..."

Feliciano shook his head, "Gilbert with Matteo...I would have never guessed! I was sure after Lizzy..." he stopped.

"Lizzy? Who's Lizzy?" Matthew asked.

"Oooh..." Feliciano suddenly said.

"Nice one Feli, now you have to explain," Romano scoffed.

"Who's Lizzy?"

"Ve...well...Gilbert had a girlfriend named Elizaveta...we called her Lizzy for short…"

"And…?"

"And it's time to go to our next class!" Antonio interjected quickly.

Matthew didn't even get a chance to ask.

The next classes went by rather fast, from gym class to theatre. It was all a blur. He remembers doing relays, and reciting lines, but his mind was captured in a web. Who was Lizzy? The question irritated him. An old girlfriend Feliciano says? What happened? Did Gilbert still love her? Was she still alive? All questions he didn't have answers to. He tried his best to push it from his mind, but it still lurked for the remainder of the day.

After school, he trudged home. Matthew pulled out his key, and unlocked the door. He sighed at the dimly lit living room. For some reason, the blond hated being the first one home. Most teenagers loved to be home before their parents because they could pretty much do whatever they want. Not Matthew. The silence always tore at him, and the feeling he hated so much would return, the feeling of being alone. But thinking back, he hadn't felt that way in forever. Maybe it was Gilbert? Or maybe it was his newfound friends? Yet again, no answer. All he knew was he liked it when his heart was full of love instead of sadness.

The Canadian turned on the lamp and sat down at the kitchen table. He pulled out a folder from his backpack and pulled a worksheet from it. The blond scribbled the numbers onto the paper. There were only a few review problems, so they were completed rather quickly. He slipped the piece back inside and pulled out another one with a reading passage and discussion questions. The passage was about a little boy who was orphaned. No one wanted to adopt him. He spent his whole childhood inside the orphanage and when he went out into the world, he was all alone. Then, when all hope for him seemed lost, he met a little girl who brightened up his life and they became best friends. Matthew couldn't shake the eerie connection he felt with that story. It was almost like his life.

Matthew began to answer the questions one by one until he reached one.

Do you think that the boy's life would have been different if hadn't met the girl?

The blond stared at the words for a long time. For some reason, it stumped him on just how he wanted to answer it. Finally, his pencil flew across the paper.

_**Yes, by far. If he had never met her then he would have had an even harsher life. The little girl was his saving grace; she reminded him that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Who's to say that the little boy wouldn't have killed himself if she hadn't been there to stop him? If he'd never met her then his life wouldn't have been worth living in his eyes. **_

Setting the writing utensil down, Matthew reread what he wrote and nodded. After finishing the following questions, he slipped the piece of paper back into the folder and replaced it inside his bag. He sighed softly, and stood up, causing the chair behind him to make a rather loud screech. He turned, and walked up the stairs. The blond switched on the light, illuminating the room. His room has always been rather plain, with a few photos of his whole family on his desk and picture of Francis and himself strewn about the walls. His gaze fell to the little white bear on his pillow.

Walking over, Matthew picked up the little bear under its front arms and held it up as if it were a child. He fell backwards onto his bed, sighing.

As he lay there, he closed his eyes. He set the bear down on his chest, and smiled as he remembered the memories of the playful little dog. It really was a sweet little animal. Too bad it had to be hit by that truck. It had a whole life ahead of it.

As moments of the past wisped around his mind, he heard the door open. At first, his natural reaction was to think it was Alfred, coming home from his job. Yet, he was wrong.

Matthew sat up and walked down the stairs.

"Welcome home Alf-"

But Alfred wasn't standing there. It was Arthur.

"D-dad?" he sputtered.

Arthur looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Hello Matthew…"

"I…I didn't know you were coming home…" the Canadian began.

"That's because I wanted to keep it a secret love," the Brit chuckled lightly.

Matthew gave him a quizzical look.

"Why?" he asked blatantly.

Arthur stepped forward and put his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Just to surprise you, and your brother."

Matthew shook his head, but smiled also, "Love you too Dad."

Without another word, the Brit walked upstairs. The Canadian didn't pay it anymore mind. He grinned softly to himself; he couldn't wait to see how Alfred would react.

Upon Alfred's arrival home, he wasn't all that amused to be honest. He just shrugged it off like nobody's business. Matthew could only guess he was still a bit pissed for him missing Christmas.

The Canadian was in his room typing an essay when the phone rang. He looked at the number and grinned.

"Hello?" he said sweetly.

_**"Sup Birdie." **_

"Hey Gil, what's up?"

_**"Nothin' much. How 'bout you?" **_

"I'm fine. Typing an essay."

_**"I see. Anyway, you free this Saturday?" **_

"Um…let me check."

The blond got out of his chair and looked to the calendar. Various reminders were strewn about the week, but nothing was written on Saturday.

"Nope, I'm all clear. Why?"

_**"Well ya see, my birthday is January 18****th****, and well, I'm having this totally awesome party for it. I want you to come." **_

Matthew blushed a bit, but smiled softly, "I'd love to go."

_**"Awesome! It's this Saturday from 4:30 to 11:00 tomorrow, I'm having you and Toni stay the night; if you want of course." **_

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Any theme or anything I should bring?"

_**"Nope, nothin' but you and your cute ass." **_

The Canadian's blush deepened.

"Stop that, you're embarrassing me…"

_**"What? It's only true, kesesesese~" **_

The couple began to chat away at various things; how old Gilbert was going to be, who all was going to be there and so forth. Matthew realized the time, and hurried Gilbert off the phone.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. I really have to get this paper done and dinner is almost ready. See you Saturday then?"

_**"Ah, it's cool. And totally. I can't wait~! Love ya! See you there!" **_

Then the phone went dead. The blond sighed. Why were their conversations always so…unfulfilling? He didn't know.

Dinner was silent; no one spoke a word. Alfred was indifferent; Matthew was being himself, and Arthur…well…no one could really say. To say the least, it grew awkward, so Matthew decided to ask about Gilbert's party.

"So…Dad, Al? Well…I was wondering, you guys don't have anything planned for this Saturday right?" the Canadian started softly.

"Not that I can think of, why?" Alfred replied, staring.

Matthew set his fork down and placed his hands in his lap, squeezing them together a bit nervously.

"Well…Gilbert is having a birthday party this weekend…" he saw his brother tense, "…and he invited me to come…"

"Is Gilbert a friend of yours?" Arthur asked.

"Ah…yes. We met in school. He's graduated now. Maybe you remember him? The albino at the graduation ceremony?"

At Arthur's betraying blank face, Matthew continued.

"Anyway…I wanted to know if it was alright for me to leave and go. It's from four-thirty Saturday and eleven, tomorrow morning. I'll be spending the night there."

"You're going to spend the night at Gilbert's?" Alfred demanded, trying his hardest to keep his voice in check.

"Yes, does that bother you Al?"

"Quite frankly, yes it does. That guy's a…" he bit his tongue.

"He's a what? Go on, say it," Matthew responded coldly.

"Never mind…"

There was a brief pause.

"I don't see the harm in it, enjoy yourself. However, you know the rules, no drinking if they offer," Arthur said, breaking the silence. Matthew smiled, but thought bitterly.

_'Yeah, after what I said to him on the phone, it figures he's trying to stay on my good side.'_

* * *

The Canadian retired early that night, hopeful, and pleased. Nothing could ruin his bliss. That was, until Alfred came in. Though, it wasn't as bad as he expected.

"Matt, you awake?"

The younger brother didn't answer, waiting.

"Matt?"

He kept his mouth shut. He kept his eyes closed.

Alfred approached the bed and sat on the edge.

"I guess this'll be easier…" he took a breath.

"Matt…I'm sorry. I'm just…scared. I don't feel like I can trust Dad anymore…I'm loosing you to…Gilbert. But I guess it's partly my fault. I haven't been a very good big brother to you have I? Makes sense…" Alfred paused, sighing.

Matthew listened calmly, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"It's like…ever since papa died, you've grown so distant…like, you don't want to be with or near us anymore. Can't say I blame you. Dad always did love me more didn't he? Again, I guess I just kind of…well…pushed you out of the spotlight didn't I? I'm sorry for that too," Alfred paused again, "Our family is being torn apart. First papa, then Dad, and now it seems like you too. It's as if we're in family picture, and the frame is cracked, with a person being torn out each time something goes wrong. That's why I'm so scared to let you see him. He's the one tearing you out of the picture. I don't want to be alone…"

The Canadian brother had to choke back a sob. He didn't want his brother to hear that he was awake.

"So…please…forgive me. If there were one thing I'd love to do again, it would be being your big brother again. I can still see you as the little boy who almost never spoke and followed me around like a lost duckling. You've grown up so much," he began to laugh, "I feel like I'm your mom ranting about you before you get married."

Matthew smiled gently.

"I love you little brother, and I always will. I just want you to be happy. And hopefully, someday, I can tell you this when you're awake. It's just…seeing you with him…it makes me want to just…make him go away. I'll see you later. Sweet dreams."

And without another word, he was gone.

After making sure he was not in earshot, Matthew sat up.

"You don't have to…I heard everything," he whispered.

* * *

Friday came and went in the blink of an eye. Nothing happened, it was just a normal school day.

Eagerness had taken over. His mind was set on seeing Gilbert. He hadn't seen him since a week before school was back in. Matthew smiled. It was still hard for him to grasp he was in a relationship. But then again, even though they were together, it was…awkward for them. There were quick pecks on the cheek, but after the Halloween party, nothing was really flaunting their couple.

The morning of the party, Matthew made breakfast for everyone. They chatted, but nothing much happened. After they ate and cleaned up, the Canadian retreated to his room to pack his things for his overnight trip.

When everything was together, he had about an hour to kill. He spent it playing a video game of some sort with Alfred.

By the time 4:30 came, Matthew was out the door. With his coat on, he said his goodbyes, grabbed his pack, and left. The drive to Gilbert's house was short, surprisingly. He lived so close.

He knocked on the door. After a moment, he knocked again, this time louder. Finally, Gilbert appeared at the door.

"Birdie! There you are! I thought you'd ditched me!" he exclaimed, nearly sloshing the contents of the can he was holding all over him.

"Hey Gil. Nope, didn't bail."

"Awesome. Come on in, it fucking cold out there."

Upon entry, the place looked…well…Gilbert. There was really no other word for it. Decorations were hung up; rather loud music was being played in the background, and Antonio, Feliciano, Romano, Kiku (?), and lots of faces Matthew didn't know. To be honest, he felt a bit…out of place. But he smiled as the albino put his arm around him.

While there, the Canadian caught a brief glimpse of Ludwig, standing with Feliciano. The Italian ran his mouth wildly, and stopped only shortly to wave, and kept on talking. Ludwig looked at him with a look of pure helplessness, knowing there was no stopping him. He chuckled lightly.

"So Birdie! You enjoying yourself at my awesome party?"

Matthew turned and smiled warmly at the comment.

"Yes, I'm having a wonderful time. Thank you very much for inviting me."

"It's no problem, after all, I love ya," he said, grinning his same grin.

The blond nodded. There was a small moment where they just stared at each other. It was uncomfortable, as if neither knew what to say.

"Hey, Mattie? Come outside with me will you?" Gilbert began.

"Sure, okay," he responded, pulling on his coat.

The couple proceeded outside as the winter chill hit their faces with a shrill breeze. The albino headed towards a tree and looked up at its snow-covered branches. He held his fingers to it, and turned back.

"This, Matthew, is my awesome tree. I claimed it the day we moved here. It's been through a lot with me."

Matthew looked up at it. It was tall, and dark colored, with lean but sturdy branches.

"It looks really cool. I've never really seen a tree like it," he complimented, "…but what does this have to do with me?"

"Dunno. Just felt like I should share it with you. It's like, amazing," he grinned.

He walked closer, his face nearly touching Matthew's. He wrapped his arms around him.

"You know, you're a lot cuter up close," Gilbert murmured, a hint of mischief lined his voice

"T-thank you?"

Gilbert's grinned widened, as he leaned in. Matthew closed his eyes, ready for it, but suddenly, he stopped. The German's hold loosened, and a thud was heard. Reopening his eyes, the Canadian stared confused, but soon, realization dawned on him as he stared at the fallen Gilbert. His raspy breathing, his sudden collapse. He ran inside.

"Someone come quick! Gilbert is having another asthma attack!"

* * *

**A/n: OH GOSH THIS WAS SO HARD TO TYPE OUT FFFFFFF I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS.  
**

**Did I ruin anyone's day? Hopefully not. So there it is, the big *gasp* moment. Yeah. That was planned all along. I'm so mean. **

**I briefly mention Elizaveta if you caught that. We'll maybe talk about that later. That's not the point right now. And Alfred, well, even he has his moments. :)**

**So? What's going to happen next? You'll have to wait! Thank you so much everyone who is still around! I love all of you! **

**There is a question mark next to Kiku's name because Matthew isn't sure if it's him.  
**

**I don't think I've got any translations, so without further ado, over and out! **

-**IchigoMelon  
**


	15. Chapter XIV: Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**A/n: Chapter 14! Almost done! **

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white, _

_Just like you  
_

* * *

Matthew's head was spinning as Ludwig came running. Gilbert was loosing air, fast. Ludwig called something to someone, but Matthew wasn't listening. Was Gilbert going to die? How long did he have? Was he…already dead? His heart was racing. What happened? One minute, he'd felt like the happiest man in the world, and now, he'd felt as if his heart _had _been ripped out and stomped all over. The one thing he'd grown to love so much, was about to die, right in front of him. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

_Just like papa_.

While he was caught up in his thoughts, the ambulance that they'd called had arrived and took Gilbert away. As he was spacing out, Antonio was kind enough to pull his mind out of the depths of oblivion.

"_Amigo_, are you coming to the hospital?" he spoke softly, genuine concern on his face. He was worried just as much as he was.

"Y-yes…thank you," the blond responded.

"He'll make it through this, he will."

"I know…"

Feliciano and Romano hopped into the backseat of Antonio's car while Matthew took the front seat. They drove to the hospital in silence, no one daring to say a word. Even Feliciano kept quiet, gently squeezing his brother's hand.

Matthew felt his heart pounding at a probably unhealthy speed. His palms felt sweaty, and his hands, as well as his body, were shaking.

When Antonio pulled into the hospital, everyone was anxious to get out of the car. The atmosphere was becoming unbearable. The four of them headed into the hospital. They caught sight of Ludwig and Mr. and Mrs. Beilschmidt in the waiting room. Matthew spoke out in a shaky voice.

"H-how's G-Gilbert?"

"We don't know, but the doctors said that this was the worst one's he's had since he was a child," Ludwig answered.

"But…he's going to be okay…right?" Feliciano squeaked.

"We…aren't sure," Mr. Beilschmidt replied.

There was an awkward pause while Romano looked unfazed, Feliciano and Antonio were stricken. But Matthew had a look of pure terror. Maybe it was because he hadn't really experienced this before, or maybe it was the fact that he just might loose him. But even so, all he could do was wait, and pray for the best.

So began the long period of anxiety and fear. They had no idea how Gilbert was fairing, and the suspense was thick in the air. Antonio tried to make things merry, as always, but to no avail. No words were uttered, no voices were heard; just the calm and nervous breathes of those that cared.

When an eternity had seemed to pass, the doctor emerged from one of the rooms. He sighed before turning to the group.

"Family and Friends of Gilbert Beilschmidt?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

He paused.

"How is he?" Feliciano blurted, but no one scolded him. Everyone was thinking the exact same thing.

"For now…" he began, "he's in stable condition. As stated before, this was one of the worst he's ever had. It even surpasses the one he had when he was eleven from the records. Currently, we have him hooked up as to keep him breathing," the doctor explained calmly.

Looks were exchanged.

"May we…see him?" Antonio spoke.

"You may, however don't wake him if he's sleeping."

"Thank you," Mrs. Beilschmidt said.

With that, they proceeded to the directed room. The parents and Ludwig entered first, leaving the Italian twins, Antonio, and Matthew outside. They didn't want to crowd the room.

"Ve~ it's great to know he's okay…right _Fratello_?"

Up until this point, Romano had been quiet.

"Che…I guess. Not like I cared or anything."

But everyone, even himself knew better than that.

After about another grueling ten minutes of waiting, the trio that entered emerged, and allowed the next four to enter. What they saw was better than they'd expected.

Gilbert lay on the hospital bed, scarlet eyes closed in a hopefully restful slumber. An Oxygen mask was placed over his even paler face, and the sound of his harsh breathing was all that was heard in the room.

The Spanish boy stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed carefully, as not to wake the albino.

"Hey Gil…it's me…Toni…that was…quite a scare huh? You've always been good at that…"

The younger Italian ran forward too.

"Yeah Gilly! Feliciano is here too! I got really scared ve!"

Romano took a spot next to his brother.

"Well…just…don't die okay? Feli would cry and I hate it when he does that."

Everyone knew he meant 'I was worried."

Finally, Matthew found his voice. He took a seat opposite of Antonio.

"Hello Gilbert…It's Matthew…I'm glad to know you're okay…if only for now. So…um…get better soon?"

He looked to the other three, who merely nodded.

They stayed for much longer, quiet. They did speak, however in soft, gentle whispers. Before long, by around five, as it was already dark, the Italian brothers bid their goodbyes, as did Antonio. Before he left, he looked at the Canadian.

"Are you…going home?" Antonio asked.

At first, he didn't answer, but after some thought, he nodded.

"Yes…in a little bit. I…want to stay a while longer," he answered.

The brunette nodded, and smiled, "Would you like me to call your folks and brother to let them know, or will it not be that long?"

Truthfully, he didn't know how much longer he would be. So he gratefully accepted the offer. After Antonio exited, Matthew pulled up a chair, and sat by Gilbert's bedside, looking at him thoughtfully.

"I don't know what I'm doing…you're not in a coma. It's not like…you won't wake up right?"

When there was no answer (obviously) he continued.

"I guess…it's like…everyone I ever loved is taken away from me. _Papa_…I think…I don't know if I've ever said this…but he would've liked you. I just know. I think…" Matthew paused, taking hold of Gilbert's unmoving hand, "…I think I'm afraid to loose you too…"

The blond put his face into his sleeve that was resting on the white spread. Something twisted inside his heart. Something that overturned his heart and filled him with sadness. It was just like this when his _papa_ died. Everyone told him Francis was strong, everyone told him he would live and beat this sickness, but in the end, it was nothing but lies, cruel, hurtful lies. Would that happen to Gilbert too? As much as he didn't want to admit, he knew it could very well be true. He squeezed the dormant German's hand tenderly, and for some reason, he sung the words in his heart.

_"You are my sunshine…my only sunshine…you make me happy, when skies are grey…you'll never know dear…how much…I love you…so please…don't take my sunshine away…" _he began.

_"The other night dear…as I lay sleeping…I dreamed I…held you in my arms. When I awoke dear…I was mistaken…and I hung my head…and cried…" _tears were now streaming down his face.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy…when skies are grey…you'll never know dear…how much I love you…"_ he sobbed.

_"Please…don't take my sunshine away…" _

Matthew was now freely crying, despite how much he didn't want to. He hated crying, he felt so weak. But now, it was as if his heart was pouring every time he'd ever wanted to cry into this one, big moment; every sorrow, every pain, all the memories, all the hurt, ignorance, lack of affection, _everything_. As more tears fell, he felt something, something lightly squeeze his hand. The blond looked up with his wet, moist cheeks, and his eyes widened as he realized that a pair of scarlet eyes looked back at him. Out his lips escaped a small gasp.

"G-Gilbert!"

The now awake German gave a small nod, and though it was hard to tell with the Oxygen mask, he was smiling.

"B-b-birdie…" came his strained voice.

"Thank goodness…thank goodness…thank goodness…!" Matthew breathed with relief.

"G-geez…y-you s-s-should k-know better…than to worry about m-me…" Gilbert chuckled.

The blond quickly wiped the water from his face, "Sorry…did you see any of that?"

"Y-yeah…y-you can sing really nice you know?"

Matthew blushed, but he let a small smile curve onto his mouth.

"Thank you…I don't know what that was…"

"W-who cares? I-I'm glad you're here…"

It was the Canadian's turn to laugh. Gilbert looked at him quizzically.

"Antonio, Feliciano, Romano, Ludwig, and your parents were all here until recently. I just stayed behind for a while longer. Ludwig and your folks left after about ten minutes, guess to just check on your condition, though I bet Ludwig stayed longer than he let on. Until about five, the twins were here, and then Antonio left at about half past. And now it's me."

The German grinned, from what Matthew could tell, as if he already knew.

"Figures. They're used to this. Those guys have been my friends for years. I love Toni and Feli to death. And even Roma. They've been through everything with me. Then of course, Vati and Mutti have been there. Lud especially, as my adorable awesome little brother…" he coughed roughly. The blond went to pat him on the back, but he was waved away.

"You want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just…stay."

So Matthew stayed put, comfortable by his lover's side. The albino himself had stopped talking, and the newfound silence had engulfed the room. Even so, Matthew felt safer now that he was awake.

He didn't really know how long he'd stayed there, nor did he really care. All he knew was he was there until they kicked him out.

"M-Mattie! Will y-you come back to see me?" Gilbert managed before he left.

"Of course…tomorrow…and then the next day…maybe everyday until you're released."

Gilbert grinned, "I'd like that. But you might have to come back often…they'll likely keep me here for like, ever. Just to make sure I don't go into another fit."

Matthew leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Then I guess I'll be busy for a while huh?"

And then he left; ready to head home.

* * *

The Canadian stepped quietly inside his house. The hour was 7:00 pm. That meant he was at the hospital for approximately two more hours than everyone else. Not that he cared honestly. He didn't fear his family's rage, assuming Antonio had called them. So he nonchalantly took of his coat, kicked off his shoes, and then head to the kitchen. He flipped the switch, and pulled out a glass. The blond poured himself a glass of milk and sat down at the table, letting the cool liquid travel down his throat.

"Matthew?"

He looked up at Arthur upon hearing his name.

"Hey Dad. Did Antonio let you know the party was off?"

Arthur nodded.

"Good."

A pause.

"Why? Did something happen?" the guardian pressed.

Matthew shook his head, "Yeah, Gil had an asthma attack. I went with them to hospital to make sure he was okay."

"I understand."

Another pause.

"Where's Al?"

"Upstairs, playing god-knows-what on his computer," the Brit replied.

The youngest son nodded his head, and set his glass down.

"Well…I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to finish some things up and go to bed. Alright?"

Without another word, he walked upstairs.

* * *

By morning, Matthew was bright eyed and ready to start the day. He threw together a little something to take with him when he went to see Gilbert, as promised. Matthew uttered a few short goodbyes before running off. The blond decided to stop by the local store and throw together a little bouquet of flowers. Roses and carnations…the red and white contrasted nicely. He picked out a cute card with a bird on it. Then, he stormed off again.

Upon arrival, he entered he hospital, obtained the room number, and headed inside. The blond heard laughter, and walked inside.

"Gilbert?"

In the room was Antonio, which made perfect sense for the laughter. His bright eyes shined as he entered.

"Oh hey Matt! Aw! Look Gil! He brought you gifts!"

Gilbert was now out of his oxygen mask, and smirked his signature grin.

"Hey Birdie! You shouldn't have!"

"But I did! Here!"

Matthew shoved the card and flowers into his lover's hands. He smiled genuinely.

"This is totally awesome. Thanks! I lov-" he stopped, glancing at Antonio.

"It's okay Gilbert, he knows."

"Shit really?"

"Yeah…I slipped up a few days ago. I thought you told them. Guess not."

The three laughed. They began to chat about what went on at school.

"Anyway, so while I go get lunch, why don't you two…talk about things…" Antonio purred mischievously.

He ran off before Gilbert could protest. Matthew knew just what he was talking about.

"Damn, what was that all about? Talk about things..."

The Canadian sat next to him on the bed, smiling lightly.

"I know what he's saying…and…please don't feel inclined to answer this but…" he took a deep inhale, "Who's Lizzy?"

The German's eyes widened. He looked at him with a look of confusion…and possibly anger. Though, whether it was directed at him or not, he'd probably never know.

"How…do you know about her?"

His throat felt dry, but he kept talking, "Feliciano kind of let it out when I told them we were dating…"

Gilbert was silent, "Mattie…I…"

"No, don't tell me unless you're comfortable."

"I am ready. Lizzy…or…Elizaveta…she's…my old girlfriend. We dated for about two years…" Gilbert took another deep breath, "…we were childhood friends. She was pretty much a tomboy, but even so, I really loved her. We were really happy until…well…_he _came."

"Who?"

"Roderich Edelstein. Came in about the middle of junior year, I hated him. Stuck up…and a jerk, pah! But anyway, Lizzy just swooned over him like there wasn't a tomorrow!" the albino spat angrily.

Then his voice dipped to a softer tone, "She started to change after she met him. She grew her hair out longer, and wore dresses and flowers. She acted sweeter, more _ladylike. _It was almost like, she wasn't Elizaveta anymore."

"And then…?" Matthew pressed.

"And then, she broke up with me. After two, long, happy years, she just threw me away, like I wasn't worth _anything_! And it was all because of that stupid Roderich! I was so angry, and depressed. I didn't know what to do with myself…" Gilbert's eyes turned to Matthew, "…so I told myself I wouldn't ever fall in love again. I pledged myself to that. I have to say; I did pretty well. That was, of course, until you came."

The Canadian blushed lightly. He grinned.

"You lit up my world. You were amazing. At first, I thought you were an awesome friend, and you still are, but…something about you clicked. You were the one that told me, that maybe, just maybe, love wasn't so bad. You let me try again, Matthew. I love you, even more for that. With you, who needs Lizzy?"

The German reached out, and took Matthew into a short, but sweet hug.

"So…uh…thank you."

The blond cupped his cheek.

"_Cher, _listen, you lit up _my _world. I had lost all faith in life really. So thank you too."

And they held there for a moment still, until Gilbert broke the silence.

"So…off topic, when do you want to inform the parents about our relationship?"

Now that he mentioned it, when _were _they going to tell them?

"Ah…well…how about when you get discharged from the hospital?" he asked.

The albino nodded, "Sounds good. The doc said if nothing goes wrong, he'd let me out on Wednesday. So how about the following Saturday? But question is, who goes first?"

Matthew thought it over, and then said, "How about you meet my family first? My Dad can probably handle this, and Al? Well, he'll get over it."

"Cool. Then you meet my folks. _Vati_ is really strict, but I think he'll be nice in front of guests. _Mutti_ is just plain awesome, like me. You've met Lud…yeah. That's it. So how about you meet my parents on…Sunday? Or is that too early?" Gilbert explained.

"Hm…I think that's too early. How about the following Friday?"

"Sweet! That'll work. I can invite you over for dinner!"

The Canadian nodded.

"Then we're good," he sighed, "Wow, I feel better."

Gilbert looked at him oddly, "What?"

"I was kind of worried about Elizaveta."

"Sheesh, you worry too much."

They laughed light heartedly, having gotten off their chests.

Antonio came back later, with a few cans of coke to drink, while they talked the day away.

Sunshine can be covered, but not taken away.

* * *

**Wow, that took a lot outta me. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Translations: **

_Fratello (Italian) Brother_

_Vati (German) Dad, Father, etc._

_Mutti (German) Mom, Mother, etc._

_Cher (French) Dear_

**Three chapters to go. Two more real chapters, then epilogue. Expect those soon! =D**

**Feel free to drop me a review! Favorites and alerts too!**

**-IchigoMelon  
**


	16. Chapter XV: Meet The Family Pt 1

**A/n: Almost there! **

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue, _

_Carnations are white, _

_Just like you  
_

* * *

In the days that followed, Matthew was constantly by Gilbert's side. Almost everyday after school he head over there for a few hours before reluctantly leaving. It was a bit embarrassing telling his family of his sexual orientation, but it turned out okay, as they seemed very understanding.

"Matthew why on Earth would you be worried about inviting your boyfriend over?" Arthur asked after sipping his tea.

"I don't know…maybe because I'm paranoid. I was just scared you wouldn't approve…" Matthew replied softly.

Arthur shook his head, smiling, "Matthew, your father and I were homosexual. How could I _not _approve? Granted, I wasn't expecting this, but I certainly can't hate you for this."

"Yeah…I know…I guess it's just a natural feeling. I mean…I don't know…"

"Well come on! What's he like?" Alfred chirped, smiling.

The image of Gilbert and his bad boy self-attitude came to mind, and Matthew shuddered.

"Um…well…he's…a little rough around the edges, but he's very sweet once you get to know him…" The Canadian substituted, praying they wouldn't ask about what he looked like.

"What year is he in?"

"Oh! Not really any year but-"

"You're dating a drop out Mattie?"

The youngest blond sighed, shaking his head, "If you had let me finish, I would've said he graduated last year. He's done with school now."

"What about college? Does he plan on going there?" Arthur finally chimed in.

"Maybe. We haven't really talked about our futures much…"

After another series of questions, the dreaded 'Is he hot?' question came.

"I think so…he's got…pale hair…and…bright eyes…" Matthew responded vaguely.

"Alfred stop bombarding your brother with questions you'll learn the answers to on Saturday. Is that right?"

"Correct."

"Then we'll have our opinions about this mysterious lad when he show up aye?"

Matthew nodded, smiling. He went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. As he let the cool liquid seep down his throat, he prayed.

_Please don't let Alfred throw a temper tantrum.  
_

* * *

Saturday night came, and Matthew waited on the porch for Gilbert to arrive. He took a long, deep breath, expecting the worst. He only hoped that Gilbert knew how to act around family, considering he must've met his ex-girlfriend's family if they were dating that long.

Before long, a dark blue car pulled into the driveway. The window rolled down and the albino's face came visible. The blond ran over.

"Hey Gil, glad you made it," he grinned.

"Course I did!"

Matthew took a glance back towards the house, where he knew where his brother and father were waiting, "Listen, Gilbert. Give me a moment to brace them. Especially Alfred. Let me tell you now, my Dad won't give an opinion about you until after you're gone. So…I'll let you know. Okay?"

Gilbert nodded, "Okay. 'S cool with me."

With that, the Canadian retreated back inside the house, and smiled lightly at his family.

"Okay guys…he's here. But listen, I'm going to warn you now, don't freak out about his appearance. He's just…a bit different," he spoke slowly.

"Oh, and Alfred?"

"Yeah Matt?"

"Please don't scream."

Before Alfred had a chance to ask, Matthew motioned outside for whoever was out there to come in. Soon, the youngest child stepped aside and let his boyfriend in.

Arthur stared in mild surprise, and Alfred yelled.

"_Beilschmidt_!"

In walked Gilbert, grinning his usual grin, "Sup Kirkland."

He then turned to Arthur, and held out his hand, "_Hallo_, Mr. Kirkland, I am Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Matthew couldn't believe how polite he was being. Arthur seemed to like it too.

"Hello Mister Beilschmidt, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Matthew talks about you often."

Gilbert smirked all knowingly, "Does he now?"

"Indeed."

Meanwhile, off in the corner, Alfred and Matthew were arguing.

"Mattie I _can't _believe you are dating Gilbert! After _everything _I told you about him? What is _wrong _with you?" Alfred wailed angrily.

"You said you'd tried to understand! You said you'd be more tolerant of who I chose to spend time with! I _love _him!"

"I thought you and Gilbert were just _friends_! Being lovers is _totally _different! He's a total heartbreaker!"

"Don't you even go there! You act like I rushed into this without thinking it all through! I learned about him, and I fell in love. Why can't you get it through your head that I've grown up? He loves me, and I love him, that's all that matters!"

"I can't believe you just…ah! You are an-"

"Alfred!"

The eldest brother winced and glanced over, both Gilbert and Arthur staring him with displeasure.

"Dad…"

"Don't 'Dad' me, that was highly disrespectful! To both our guest and Matthew. I raised you better than this!"

The Canadian sighed, and gazed at the albino with pleading eyes. He walked over and put his arm around him.

"Hey, it's cool. What he said doesn't bother me," he reassured soothingly, hearing a small gag from the brother.

"Thank you."

Gilbert smiled softly and kissed him lightly on the cheek, not fearing disapproval. Matthew blushed a bright shade of red, but his expression was one of happiness.

"Well now, I suppose we should get ready for dinner shall we?" The father said after a long silence.

"Yes, we should!" Matthew said quickly.

With that, the little blond hurried off into the kitchen, Gilbert following.

"So~ what are we having for dinner?"

"I figured something simple like spaghetti would work. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great actually. Even though I eat that stuff a lot…"

Matthew looked at him quizzically, "A lot?"

"Yeah, Feliciano comes over a lot and makes it. He makes it pretty good though. Maybe it's his Italian heritage."

"That's certainly a possibility."

The Canadian began to cook, Gilbert watching intently. After a good while, the food was done and Matthew called out.

"Guys! Dinner's ready! Go sit down at the table!"

He then turned to Gilbert, "I hate to be a bother, but can you get the plates? Second cabinet from the refrigerator."

"On it."

The blond took the plates from him and set them around the table. He took out the silverware and set it out too, placing napkins and miscellaneous things. Alfred sat, looking sullen, as if he'd had a stern talking to. Arthur joined a few minutes later, holding his normal, plain-faced expression.

"This looks wonderful Matthew. You've always been the chef of the family haven't you?" Arthur complimented softy.

"Eh? Well…_papa _did teach me some things…"

"You've always been like him…"

"Come again?"

"Nothing."

Gilbert took a seat next to Matthew.

"Permission to stuff face full of good food?"

"Granted. Just…don't fling it everywhere…"

With that, everyone began eating, in silence. There was a long, awkward pause, with only the sounds of forks hitting the plates.

"So," Matthew began, "How is the food everyone?"

"Fine," Alfred mumbled.

"As I've said, wonderful," Arthur said.

"This is like, the best!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Good."

Another silence came. The Canadian swallowed nervously, wondering what his father was thinking. Before he was done, Alfred stood up abruptly.

"I'm done."

He walked into the kitchen. Gilbert stood up also.

"Me too."

Matthew almost stood up to follow when Arthur stopped him.

"Just wait love, let's see where this goes."

"But Dad!"

"Just wait, this may turn out better."

* * *

Alfred put his plate in the sink, sighing. Why of all people did Matthew have to be dating Gilbert? It irked him to no end. But then again…if his brother were happy…then shouldn't he be happy?

A plate clanked against his in the sink. He looked over and saw Gilbert looking back at him.

"Listen man, I don't know how to say this, but…I really do love your brother. Mattie is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know how you feel, because I have a little brother too, but that doesn't mean that I'd keep him away from the one he loves. If he loves someone I hate, then I'd keep hating him, but as long as my brother was happy, I'd be happy, because…" he looked him dead in the eyes, scarlet crashing with cerulean, "…because I love my little brother."

Alfred took in his words, thinking them through. That really struck a nerve. Did he _really _love his brother? Love was letting go of what you loved if it made that person happy. Love was respecting one's choices. Love was the _acceptance _of others. Alfred then turned to Gilbert, and smiled melancholically.

"Please…" he began, "…take good care of Mattie. He's been through so, _so_ much. With _papa_ dying, and Dad leaving and, well…me being a bad brother…he deserves happiness. Please…make him happy," Alfred begged, eyes getting wet. Gilbert couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for what he was seeing. Maybe he wasn't such a bad brother.

"I will, don't worry. I'll make Matthew the happiest he's ever been, or well, try my hardest."

"Thank you…" the American said, but then added, "This doesn't mean I still don't hate you."

"I know, I know. I still hate you too."

They returned to the table, both satisfied.

* * *

"Are you too okay? You two were in there for a while," Matthew asked warily, scared of what happened.

"Yeah we're cool," Gilbert replied smoothly.

"Fine Mattie, fine," Alfred said nonchalantly.

The table was cleaned and the albino grinned.

"This was totally awesome. I really had a great time Mattie."

Matthew blushed lightly, smiling, "Thank you. I'm glad."

The German hugged him.

"I think I outta head home. _Vati_ is going to be on my case soon. See you next weekend?"

"_Oui,_ _Je t'aime _Gilbert."

"_Ich Liebe Dich_."

They hugged again before the albino walked out and the blond waved as he left. When his car was out of sight, he walked back inside and looked at Arthur expectantly.

"So…what do you think?"

Arthur didn't say anything at first, drinking tea he didn't know he'd made. He smiled lightly.

"He's a reasonable young man, a bit…rough, but sweet. You have my approval," he eyed him, a bit deviously, "…for now."

Matthew sighed, a bit of relief, and a bit of disappointment, "Good enough. Thank you Dad."

"No need to thank me love."

The Canadian embraced calmly, thanking every star he'd ever seen that everything had worked out all right.

* * *

**Meeting Mattie's family Gilbert. Arthur approves, Alfred, well...sorta does.**

**One more chapter, and then the Epilogue. Please enjoy the remaining chapters! **

**Translations:**

_Vati (German) _Father, Dad, etc.

_Oui (French) _Yes

_Je t'aime (French) _I love you

_Ich Liebe Dich (German) _I love you

**Reviews, Favorites, and Alerts always make my day! So, please, by all means! **

-**IchigoMelon**


	17. Chapter XVI: Meet The Family Pt 2

**A/n: Last (official) chapter!**

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue, _

_Carnations are white, _

_Just like you  
_

* * *

Matthew woke up for school that Friday feeling utterly exhausted. He trudged out of bed, not saying anything to anyone. He was _so _not looking forward to his classes today. The only thing that seemed to be remotely good was that he would meet Gilbert's family, and even then that was nothing to jump for joy over. But nonetheless, he put forth his best effort in classes as always.

His day passed slowly, with conversations of all topics in between classes. The closer the end of school came, the antsier he got. What if Gilbert's family didn't like him? Would Gilbert stop seeing him? No, Gilbert wasn't the kind of person to do that. Right…? He shook his head. The blond really should have more faith in his own boyfriend.

When he returned home, he put his things away and proceeded to make himself look nice. He blushed lightly, he felt like a girl. He didn't regret it though.

Matthew stepped in front of the mirror about ten minutes later and smiled. He looked pretty good if he did say so himself. The blond looked at his watch and sighed as he realized he needed to be completely ready in a few minutes because Gilbert was coming to pick him up. After making sure everything was in order, he entered Alfred's room and watched him play a mesmerizing game until Arthur called him down.

"Matthew! Gilbert's here!"

The Canadian uttered a short goodbye to Alfred (who more than likely wasn't listening) before hurrying down the stairs. His smile widened when he saw Gilbert grinning at him in the doorway.

"Hello Gilbert."

"Hey Mattie. Ready?"

"Yes."

Matthew turned to his father and he nodded, "Bye Dad!"

"Have fun love, be polite, use your manners…"

Matthew shook his head and walked out with the albino. They got in his car, and the Canadian couldn't help but feel nervous. He swallowed, lacing his fingers and twiddling his thumbs. His heart was at a steady beat, but it increased its pace as they drew closer.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah…"

Gilbert grinned, "Don't be, like I said, if anything, _Mutti_ will love you."

The blond smiled, "I hope so."

The German pulled into the driveway and gave his boyfriend the thumbs up. Said boyfriend got out of the car and followed the silverette to the door.

"Wait just one second okay?" Gilbert said, hand on the doorknob. Matthew nodded.

Without a second thought, the albino burst into his home and shouted, "The Awesome Me has returned!"

The Canadian jumped unexpectedly. He didn't expect that to be honest.

"_Bruder_, please! Must you yell?" a deep voice sighed irritably. Matthew knew right away that was Ludwig.

"Kesesese~ of course! How else would you know of my entrance?"

There was a bit of bickering between the brothers before a voice stopped them.

"Alright now children, that's enough. Gilbert, where is this adorable young man you insisted on having for dinner?"

"I'll go get him!"

Gilbert ran out and pulled Matthew inside. He grinned widely as he pulled him inside. The house was had a rather comfortable atmosphere, soft. It was a nice feeling.

"_Mutti!_ This is Mattie! My totally _awesome_ boyfriend!" the albino said all too loudly.

The Canadian's eyes fell to the woman before him. If he didn't know any better, this woman looked so good she could have been Gilbert's sister. He'd vaguely remembered her at the hospital, but he didn't pay much attention to her while there. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Hello there dear," she began, and look at him with a curious eye, "you were one of the young men who arrived at the hospital about a few weeks ago yes?"

"H-hello…yes…" he smiled weakly, his nervousness taking over.

Mrs. Beilschmidt laughed lightly, "Sweetie, don't be scared. We're not going to hurt you okay?"

Matthew replied with a small nod.

"Anyway! Is _Vati _coming home tonight or what?" Gilbert asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes, I believe so."

He groaned loudly before dragging the other boy towards the stairs.

"I'm going to show Mattie my room okay? Is dinner almost done?"

"Go on, I'll call you down when it's done."

Gilbert proceeded to pull him up, grinning. He turned to the door on the left and entered.

The room was dark, but not in a bad way. It was pleasant to say the least, with dark walls and pale curtains. It looked totally Gilbert.

"So, is my room awesome or what?"

Matthew chuckled, "It is."

They sat down on the bed together, taking a moment to gather together what they were going through. From that accidental run in, all of this happened. Like they said, all things happen for a reason. The blond let his mind wander a bit, suddenly remembering the scars that littered his wrists. He glanced down at them, and thanked for the first time in his life that he hadn't died. Unfortunately, looking down at them was a bad idea while Gilbert was sitting right next to him. Before he knew it, his arm was snatched up.

"The…the hell?"

"Gilbert…wait. Let me explain…"

The albino squeezed his forearm, "You…tried to kill yourself?"

"No! Yes…when I was younger. Around twelve I think. Listen, I was foolish okay? I know that now. You wouldn't understand, back then I didn't feel like I had a purpose in life…" Matthew reasoned softly.

"But still! Life…life is a precious thing! Why…why would you just throw it away like that?" Gilbert almost shouted.

"You don't understand how horrible my life was back then! The only person that loved me was dead, my other father didn't love me, my brother couldn't even remember my name, and I had no friends! How did you expect me to keep smiling?"

The German paused, and looked down to the now healed scars. He traced his fingers up and down them, as if reenacting inside his mind how he cut.

"I'm so sorry…" was all he said.

"No…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. But…" Matthew took his hand, "I don't have to cut myself anymore…because I have you."

He put his hand on his cheek, and Gilbert put his own hand over it.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Simultaneously, the two leaned in for a swift, love filled kiss. It was light, but sweet. They grinned, both thinking the exact same thing.

"Boys! Dinner is ready! Come on down!"

Matthew walked down first with Gilbert in tow. They entered the kitchen where smells unknown to the blond clouded the air. But it was indeed nice smells. The albino sat down, and indicated a seat next to him.

"Birdie."

The Canadian sat and smiled, though his heart began to pound a bit faster. He swallowed, hoping that he could go and not really have to say a word about himself. But suddenly, someone walked in, and it wasn't Ludwig.

It was Mr. Beilschmidt, and Matthew felt his heart sink. This was either going to go good or bad, with nothing in between.

The man looked to Matthew, and he held his breath.

"Who is this young man?"

Mrs. Beilschmidt replied, "This is Matthew."

When he didn't say anything, Gilbert spoke up. He didn't sound happy to be honest.

"_Vati_, Matthew is my boyfriend," he started, looking up, "In other words, I'm gay."

The father said nothing, and sat down. Tension was high, and the blond shifted uncomfortably.

He tried speaking up, holding out his hand, "Hello sir…it's…a pleasure to meet you."

To the Canadian's surprise, he took it, "The pleasure is all mine."

There was an indescribable silence that filled the air, but yet, it wasn't a bad one.

Before long, dinner was set out, and everyone began to eat. The food was excellent, and Matthew heavily enjoyed it.

"So Matthew dear, tell us about yourself," the mother began softly.

"Oh! Well…I'm a senior at Heta High…and I'm a native from Canada…I speak fluent French…and I have an older brother, and a father…"

The conversation continued, Matthew naming off details about his life, both extraordinary and subtle. Everyone at the table listened, Gilbert even learning things he'd never known about the adorable Canadian.

"Then how did you, the sweet caring thing you are, end up with my son?"

"_Mutti_!"

"It was an accidental run in believe it or not. I'd been visiting my father's gravesite when I realized I was late for school. In haste, I'd run into him. I never thought I'd see him again, let alone get together with him. Though, I'm not complaining…"

"Yeah! Because Mattie here knows I'm totally awesome."

"_Bruder_, must you say that _every _time?"

"Yes."

Matthew laughed. He picked up his plate, and began to walk towards the kitchen. He put it in the sink, and sighed, wondering. Was he doing well? Gilbert's mother seemed to like him, but Gilbert's father hadn't said a word since dinner began. Was that because he was against his son's sexuality? Or what it because he didn't like Matthew altogether? Maybe it was just how he was. Maybe it was Matthew's personality. It could've even been Matthew himself. He was so unsure and tangled in his thoughts that he was startled by a voice behind him.

"You should learn to relax when in the company of others."

Matthew turned sharply and saw Mr. Beilschmidt standing there. His breath caught. Was it really that noticeable?

"I…" he started.

"You're nervous correct?"

"Yes…I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be."

The blond gazed at him in mild surprise. What?

"Gilbert has chosen his path in life. He has walked so far down that even if I were to try and stop him, he would keep on going. Gilbert is very independent. The path he's chosen to walk down has you by his side. And whether or not I like that, it's happened. Now it only remains that if you will continue down with him, or come off at the next intersection," the father stated firmly. His straightforwardness let Matthew to believe that he'd truly meant what he'd said.

"I believe that you are a fine, intelligent, young man, and as long as Gilbert is happy with you, I see no problems with your relationship together."

It felt as if the weights that had been weighing his heart down had been lifted, and the Canadian sighed, relieved.

"Thank you sir. You have no idea how grateful I am to hear those words," Matthew said with complete honesty.

The father said no more, and returned to the dining area, but the blond could've sworn he saw a smile on his face.

Soon, they had traveled far into the night, and Gilbert took Matthew home. On the porch outside, he kissed his cheek.

"Feel better?" he asked, grinning his usual grin.

"Much. Tonight was wonderful strangely."

"Told you it'd be cool. I think my folks actually adore you."

"I…think so too. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

The Canadian walked back into the house and the German let out a short breath. He got back into his car and returned to his living quarters. When he finally worked up the courage to ask, he was relieved by the answers.

"Matthew is a doll sweetie. You couldn't have chosen better."

"Matthew is a hard working student, maybe he can keep you in line."

What surprised him was the father's answer, "This boy is the key to your happiness Gilbert. Don't let him go."

And for once, Gilbert was willing to listen.

* * *

**This is the final chapter before the epilogue. I hope that anyone who has been reading, regardless if you've been reviewing or not, has enjoyed this story thus far. This story has brought me great happiness, and there are so many people I'd love to thank, but I'll save that for the very end. The epilogue should be out tomorrow or perhaps tonight given time. Thank you so much everyone. **

**Translations~: **

_Mutti (German) Mother_

_Bruder (German) Brother_

_Vati (German) Father_

**I'm terribly sorry if this sounds forced. It kind of was. I hope it sounds okay though. **

**-IchigoMelon**_**  
**_


	18. Epilogue: The Grand Finale

**A/n: The End. **

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Carnations are white,_

_Just like you  
_

* * *

_**Spring, Three Years Later~**_

"Gilbert please! Where on Earth are we going?" Twenty-one year old Matthew Williams sighed as he was sitting in the car with his boyfriend.

"Mattie chill! You'll see when we get there!" Twenty-two year old Gilbert Beilschmidt replied, keeping focus on the road.

It had been three, long, joyful years since Matthew and Gilbert had become a couple. A year into the relationship, Gilbert had gone to college surprisingly, and was now on a temporary leave for reasons he wouldn't tell. Not that Matthew complained of course. He loved spending time with him; he made him feel so alive. After graduating, he planned on going to college himself in a month or two, so he'd immediately taken up Gilbert's offer to come out in attempt to drain every ounce of together time possible. Currently, he was waiting to figure out where their destination was.

"Close your eyes," the albino said after a long silence.

The Canadian complied without complaint.

Before long, the movement of the car was stopped and the car door was opened. Matthew felt Gilbert tugged at his hand, indicating for him to step out. He did so, and he felled himself being pulled.

"Keep your eyes closed now~!"

"I am."

For what seemed like an eternity, they finally stopped. Matthew had guessed by now that they were on a hillside, due to the incline and grass that he'd brushed against. The breeze blew, blowing his middle length blond hair round. The air was nice, he noted out of the blue.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Matthew opened his violet eyes. His breath hitched at the sight before him.

It was stunning, absolutely stunning. The sun was setting over the horizon, and it was a clear, beautiful view. The trees around him provided a cool shade, and Matthew was in love.

"Gilbert…this is…"

"Awesome?"

"_Oui_."

Gilbert laughed, and took his hand again. He pulled him towards the edge of the hillside.

"Sit."

The albino sat down and the blond sat down next to him. Their legs fell over the side, and their hands atop each other's. It was almost like a dream, Matthew thought. Two lovers sharing a breathtaking view on an anniversary or something to the effect.

"My brother and I found this when we were about fourteen. It was such an awesome spot we'd come back here whenever someone thing dramatic occurred during our lives. Lud took Feli here on their first date, and now I'm taking you here now…" Gilbert began to explain softly.

"I'm so glad you've decided to take me here. It really makes me feel wonderful," Matthew blushed.

"Kesesesese~ I knew it would."

The Canadian leaned his head on the German's shoulder

"Can we stay like this?"

"Of course we can."

For a time span they didn't count, they stayed, entangled in love and contentment. The sun's rays were warm, but not overwhelming. The breeze that blew was sweet, like spring time merriment. Matthew had almost fallen asleep when Gilbert's voice whispered in his ear.

"Birdie? You awake?"

"Hm…? Yes…I am."

"Come on, let's get up for a minute."

Matthew reluctantly stood up, rubbing his eyes. His eyes looked at him curiously. Gilbert grasped his arm.

"Here, under the tree."

The blond nodded slowly and walked under it, letting the darkness overshadow him. If Matthew had been near his heart, he could've heard Gilbert's pounding. The German took his hands in his, and opened his mouth.

"Matthew, how long has it been now? Two…three years? I don't know. But…what I do know is that…you've made me happier than I've ever been. You've made me for the one time in my life glad that Lizzy broke up with me. I can't thank you enough for putting up with me."

He smiled genuinely before continuing.

"Here in these last few months…I couldn't help but think of you everyday. There wasn't a day that went by me that I didn't think, 'I wonder what Mattie is doing right now, is he thinking of me too?'."

Gilbert swallowed, and scarlet clashed with violet.

"Lately, there was a question that I'd been hesitant on asking; a question that would either send me forward or backward. I didn't really want to ruin anything that we'd built up together, but now I realize that, there isn't a better time then now so…" Gilbert stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. He held it tightly in his hands, and knelt down. He pulled back the velvety lid, and took a long, deep breath.

"So…Matthew Williams, will you marry me?"

Something inside of Matthew's heart melted upon hearing those words. It was as if every molecule of his body just collapsed all at once. Tears began to well up in his eyes, and soon, they were streaming down his cheeks in a wet mess. He sniffed, and the expression on Gilbert's face was one of confusion, as if wondering what the heck he said to make him cry.

"M-Mattie? I-I'm sorry! W-was it something I said? Ah! Don't cry!"

The weeping Canadian shook his head. Though he was still crying, his grin portrayed nothing but happiness.

"You have no idea…you have no idea Gilbert. Those words were the most beautiful things that could've ever come out of your mouth. This just doesn't seem real. But I don't care…"

Matthew pulled the German to his feet, and he kissed him. The kiss was warm, loving, and passionate.

"Of course I'll marry you. Nothing in the world would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing," Matthew murmured breathlessly.

Gilbert began to blink back tears of his own, "Me neither…I love you so much."

The two embraced, hearts thumping simultaneously. Both were now crying, but not out of sadness, from pure, fresh love. The albino took the ring out of the box, and slid it carefully onto his boyfriend, now fiancé's finger.

"Can you believe this? We're…engaged…" Matthew started.

"I know…it's so hard to believe huh? It seems like yesterday I sat next to you outside because you were locked out of your house…"

"It seems like yesterday that I was giving flowers to my father's grave…"

Thinking back on it, the blond realized something. He looked to Gilbert thoughtfully.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, carnations are white, just like you…" he whispered softly, but he heard.

"What was that?"

"Roses are red…like your eyes…violets are blue…like that jacket you wore when we first met…carnations are white…like your hair…all of those flowers are…just like you…" Matthew mused, gazing at the darkening sky.

"Wow…that's really sweet Mattie."

'They are the same flowers that I gave to my father's grave. Gilbert…do you perhaps think that they are connected somehow?"

"Yeah actually…" he replied, and then added, "Which reminds me though…a few weeks ago…that guy…er…your dad came and saw me again…in my dream. He looked at me…and said…'Thank You'. Then he was just…gone, like that. But he smiled at me; as if he had completed everything he wanted to. It was…really sweet."

Matthew's smile widened. That did sound like his _papa_.

"I wonder if he's still here…"

"Probably. Who knows, maybe you'll have a dream about him too. But for now…" he grinned that familiar grin.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him onto the soft grass below, snuggling him close. The blond began to laugh. Before long, the laughter of the German was heard and their intertwining voices played a melody.

"I wish days like these could just go on forever…" Matthew said, eyes scanning the now star filled skies.

"Me too…days like these shouldn't end…"

They lay on their backs, gazing at the constellations that slowly lit the night up. They laced their fingers together, and smiled before another kiss was planted.

"Have I ever said I'm glad I had the chance to meet you?" Gilbert asked slowly.

"No, but I do know one thing. It was one, enchanted meeting."

"That it was, that it was."

And together they were, overwhelmed with happiness, in harmony and bliss, entangled in their own, sweet, young love.

* * *

**This is the final part. **

**Enchanted Meetings is now over, it's hard for me to express how happy and sad I am. I'm so relieved that I've finally completed it, but yet I can't shake the feeling that I will miss this story I've thrown so much effort into writing. There was an almost overwhelming sadness that passed through me as I wrote the last sentence of the story, and though it struck me, it was of great joy as well.**

**I sincerely hope that everyone whose read this, regardless of anything, has enjoyed the story. I have a new story I will be starting soon, and I hope to see some of you there too. **

**Thank you everyone so much.**

**-IchigoMelon**


End file.
